Mafia Jung, I LOVE YOU!
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Inilah yang dilakukan Jung Yunho demi menyelamatkan namja cantiknya. Ia menempuh cara yang salah, yang membuat Kim Jaejoong ingin segera mengakhiri saja hidupnya. (Summary gagal) Rated M for adegan kekerasan, darah-darahan, dan bahasa kasar. Mpreg. DLDR. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Mafia Jung, I LOVE YOU!**

.

Annyeounghaseyo, kimmy datang~ (muncul dari dalem roti isi Changmin)

Apa kabar semuanya? Masih semangat tahun baru? Harus dong!

**Selamat Tahun baru, ne! !** *udah telat*

Semoga di tahun baru ini, segala sesuatunya bisa menjadi lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi. **Selamat tahun baru 2014****! ! !** *dibilangin udah telat*

Aku bawa FF baru dong, karena semua utang FFku yang sebelumnya udah lunas. Terimakasih atas respon baik yang aku terima. Aku harap di tahun baru ini (eaaa.. masih aje) readers makin banyak yang sadar dan menghargai kerja keras penulis. Tolong hargai kerja keras penulis, hanya dengan cara memberi review saja sudah cukup, kolomnya sudah disediakan, di bawah. Hehehe.. Thank you~

Enjoy reading~

.

.

.

**(Kim's Mansion)**

Seorang pelayan wanita berusia senja terlihat baru saja keluar dari kamar megah seorang namja cantik yang sudah di urusnya sejak masih bayi, Tuan Muda yang sangat disayanginya dan dianggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri, Kim Jaejoong. Di tangannya ia membawa nampan lengkap dengan makanan yang tidak di sentuh oleh tuan mudanya, dengan langkah lesu Lee Ahjumma kembali ke dapur.

"Anak keras kepala itu masih belum mau makan?"

Ahjumma tua itu mengangguk singkat, ia malas menanggapi pertanyaan pria paruh baya itu, pria yang sejak satu minggu lalu menjadi majikan di rumah keluarga Kim. Perasaanya mengatakan ada niat tidak baik dibalik kedatangan pria itu ke rumah keluarga Kim.

Kim Young Min, paman dari Kim Jaejoong, adik angkat dari Kim Tae Jun, Appa Jaejoong. Satu minggu yang lalu kedua orang tua Jaejoong meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Sebuah kecelakaan yang sangat mendadak dan tidak terduga. Nyawa keduanya tidak bisa diselamatkan, Limousine naas itu masuk jurang dan meledak bersamaan dengan lenyapnya nyawa kedua orang tua Jaejoong dan supir pribadi mereka.

Sejak kejadian itu, Kim Young Min masuk ke rumah keluarga Kim, berperan seperti layaknya seorang tuan besar, dan mengambil alih kekuasaan di rumah megah itu. Bukan hanya itu, seluruh perusahaan dan asset Kim Corporation telah berada di bawah kendalinya, meskipun kepemilikan semua harta kekayaan itu tetap atas nama Kim Jaejoong, putra tunggal keluarga Kim.

Sedangkan namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong itu, terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, ia menolak makan, dan menolak semua orang yang hendak berusaha menghibur dirinya. Dunianya berhenti, langitnya runtuh. Baginya kebahagiaanya telah pergi bersamaan dengan kematian kedua orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia jatuh pingsan setelah kelelahan menangis, di rumah sakit, di acara pemakaman, dan di rumah megahnya. Kondisinya terus melemah. Kedua bola mata kelam yang dulunya selalu bersinar indah dan memancarkan kebahagiaan itu sekarang redup tanpa cahaya, ia yang selalu hidup bergelimang kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, mendadak hilang arah saat harus dipaksa berpisah dari Umma dan Appa. Kim Jaejoong terus meratapi nasibnya, kenapa ia tidak berada dalam mobil saja saat itu? Kenapa ia tidak mati bersama dengan orang tuanya? Kenapa kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya? Kenapa ia harus hidup sendirian? Kim Jaejoong bahkan belum genap berusia 17 tahun, ia belum siap harus menjadi yatim piatu. Dia tidak mau.

.

"Kim Jaejoong, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" tanya pamannya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa putih dan dihiasi beberapa pernak-pernik gajah dan hello kitty itu, tanpa terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu dan meminta ijin sang pemilik.

"Keluar." Namja cantik berwajah pucat itu berkata singkat dan parau.

"Aku perduli padamu, aku akan membantumu mengurus seluruh perusahaanmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak perduli padamu dan pada semua itu, sekarang bisakah kau keluar." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Dasar anak manja, kau sungguh tidak bisa diharapkan." Ketus pamannya tajam.

"KELUARRRRRR! ! !"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang Jaejoong miliki, ia berteriak mengusir pamannya. Setelah namja bernama Kim Young Min itu keluar, Jaejoong kembali terdiam. Entahlah, yang dipikirkannya selalu saja menerawang.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tolong beritahu aku, Umma, Appa, _Bogosippoyo_.'

.

.

**(Jung's residence)**

Namja tampan yang sedang duduk dikursi hitam empuk kebesarannya dari tadi terlibat sibuk membolak-balik dokumen yang bertebaran di atas meja kerjanya. Jangan tertipu dengan ketampanannya, dia adalah seorang mafia muda yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga keturunan mafia garis keras, tegas, kasar, tidak memiliki hati, apalagi perasaan menjijikan bernama cinta.

Beberapa kali ia menyunggingkan smirk mengerikan saat matanya menemukan kejanggalan-kejanggalan dalam penawaran perjanjian kerja sama yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Kim Corporation pada bisnis illegalnya tadi pagi.

"Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres." Sentak namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho.

Merasa semakin banyaknya hal aneh pada penawaran perjanjian kerja sama itu, tangan Yunho terjulur menekan telefon yang ada dimeja kerjanya untuk memanggil bawahan pribadinya. "Yoochun, cepat keruanganku sekarang juga."

Tidak menunggu lama, Park Yoochun, assistant Yunho masuk kedalam ruangan dan berdiri tegak didepan meja Yunho.

"Ada apa, Yun?" hanya Yoochun lah yang berani bersikap santai pada Yunho yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, meskipun berpuluh-puluh nyawa ia saksikan sendiri melayang di tangan sahabatnya itu, namun dalam hatinya ia yakin suatu saat Yunho akan berubah, lagipula sebetulnya, Yunho sendiri adalah seorang yang berkepribadian hangat, hanya saja keluarganya mendidiknya untuk menjadi seorang mafia, dan yang terpenting Yunho selalu baik terhadap Yoochun.

"Kau punya copy penawaran kerja sama baru ini?" tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat proposal yang ia maksud.

"Nde."

"Sudah kau baca?" tanyanya lagi.

Yoochun menggeleng pelan, tersenyum bodoh, sambil kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

"Ya, kau ini! Sejak dulu masih saja belum berubah, baca dulu semua dokumen yang masuk sebelum kau berikan padaku, jadi kita bisa berdiskusi bersama." Yunho sedikit geram menghadapi assistant pribadinya tersebut.

"Mianhae, sajangnim." Candanya.

"Aishh.."

Yoochun terkikik, "Memangnya ada apa dengan perjanjian penawaran kerja sama baru itu, Yun?"

"Aneh."

"Anehnya?"

"Kau baca lah sendiri!"

"Memang aneh sih, untuk apa perusahaan sebesar itu membuat rancangan penawaran kerja sama dengan bisnis illegal seperti kita? Maksudku, perusahaan mereka adalah raksasa perekonomian yang bersih, untuk apa melebarkan sayap dan berkerja sama dengan jaringan mafia?"

"Pemiliknya baru, Chun. Mr. Kim yang terkenal itu meninggal dunia, yang aku dengar perusahaan itu sedang dalam masa peralihan."

Yoochun hanya manggut-manggut kecil.

"Bisa kau atur pertemuanku dengan perwakilan Kim Corporation, Chun?" pinta Yunho.

"Waktunya?"

"Besok, sekitar jam 10 pagi."

"Baiklah." Yoochun segera mengetikan email di iPadnya.

Sambil menunggu balasan email tersebut, Yunho membaca-baca berita seputar kematian pengusaha Kim dan istrinya di internet. Matanya bergerak cepat membaca kalimat demi kalimat di layar PC-nya.

'Benar, ada yang tidak beres.' Tanpa sadar Yunho bergumam.

"Apanya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Yoochun mengendikkan bahunya. "Yun, utusan dari perusahaan Kim akan datang besok pukul 10 tepat."

"Siapa utusan yang akan bernegosiasi denganku?"

"Kim Young Min, pemilik baru Kim Corporation, dia juga yang merancang perjanjian kerja sama ini."

"Menarik. Selidiki dia, Chun"

.

Proyek kerja sama antara Kim Corporation dengan bisnis illegal keluarga Mafia Jung, akhirnya terjalin setelah penanda tanganan yang baru saja selesai dilaksanakan oleh kedua pihak.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Tuan Jung." Puji Kim Young Min sambil menjabat tangan Jung Yunho.

"Aku harap kerja sama ini tidak mengecewakanku, karena anda tahu pasti apa akibat yang akan anda terima kalau sampai ada kesalahan atau permainan licik, Tuan Kim."

Kim Young Min sudah meninggalkan kediaman Jung beberapa saat yang lalu, Jung Yunho masih menatap perjanjian kerja sama mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan,

Jung Yunho baru saja mendapat laporan dari Yoochun tentang profile dan seluk beluk Kim Young Min sebelum akhirnya ia menjabat sebagai direktur utama perusahaan Kim, pria paruh baya itu adalah bagian dari Red Kama, kelompok Yakuza terbesar di Jepang. Kelompok yang terlibat dalam insiden penembakan councilor Jepang, pengeboman saat kampanye revolusi di gedung prime minister di Hiroshima. Red Kama, kelompok Yakuza paling kejam, yang selalu membunuh setiap utusan yang diutusnya setelah selesai menjalankan perintah agar tidak ada sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Maka tidak heran apabila sekarang ia berniat menggabungkan perusahaan yang dipimpinya dengan bisnis gelap keluarga Jung.

.

.

**(Kim's Mansion)**

"Tidak Mungkin! Sebelumnya tidak pernah kapal petroleum kita di rompak oleh pembajak." Namja cantik itu berteriak geram kepada pamannya yang masih terlihat santai atas berita penyandraan kapal petroleum milik Kim Corporation di ocean pacific. Kim jaejoong baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa kapal petroleum milik perusahaan mendiang Appanya di rompak oleh pembajak dan seluruh awak kapal yang berada di dalamnya menjadi sandera.

"Kita sedang sial, keponakanku yang cantik. Mengertilah! Ini hanya tentang nasib dan ketidak beruntungan saja." Jawabnya.

"Bebaskan semua awak kapal, tebus dan kembalikan mereka kepada keluarganya, dan aku tidak perduli dengan kapal itu." Putus Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya sepele.

"Kau harus bisa! Selamatkan mereka. Mereka semua memiliki keluarga yang menunggunya di rumah. Kau jangan kejam, memisahkan seorang ayah dari keluarganya!" teriaknya lagi.

Kim Young Min terkekeh, "Kim Jaejoong, kau tidak perlu terus menjadi Ibu Peri, sesekali bersikaplah sebagai seseorang yang akan mengenggam dunia. Dunia itu kejam, maka kau harus lebih kejam."

"Paman, aku mohon kepadamu. Bebaskan seluruh awak kapal." Lirih Jaejoong, sungguh ia tidak sanggup harus membayangkan berpuluh-puluh keluarga kehilangan sosok seorang ayah, karena menjadi sandera kapal petroleum yang mereka bawa.

"Bocah keras kepala, kalau kau memang mau, berusahalah sendiri. Kelompok mafia yang menyandera kapal kita berpusat di negara ini, sama dengan kita, di Korea, dibawah kepemimpinan Jung Junior, datanglah padanya. Memohonlah padanya, jangan padaku."

.

.

**(Jung Yunho's Room)**

"Jung Sajang-nim, Yoochun sshi sudah sampai di kapal petroleum milik Kim Corporation dan semua sudah di check, sempurna. Transaksi dengan Kim Young Min, akan dilakukan segera. Ia sedang menunggu anda di line telefon" lapor Kim Junsu, adik angkat Yunho yang juga bekerja sebagai sekretaris Yoochun.

"Sambungkan telefonnya, su. Dan panggil aku Hyung, sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan padamu, bukan?"

Kim Junsu mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

"Kim Young Min, aku sudah terima laporan dari orang suruhanku atas kapal petroleum kalian. Aku puas. Akan aku transfer langsung uangnya padamu." Tegas Jung Yunho pada lawan bicaranya dengan suara dingin yang mencerminkan bahwa dirinya adalah pemimpin mafia yang paling berkuasa.

_"Terimakasih, Tuan Jung. Aku tahu, inilah alasanku berbisnis dengan anda, cepat dan tepat sasaran. Kita memang harus saling memuaskan bukan?"_ sahut Kim Young Min di ujung telefon.

Yunho berdeham pelan, malas menanggapi pujian yang memang sudah biasa didengarnya.

_"Ah, satu lagi. Keponakanku, yang tidak lain adalah putra tunggal keluarga Kim, ingin bertemu dengan anda. Ia meminta seluruh awak kapal agar bisa dibebaskan, bahkan ia bersedia menebusnya berapapun. Bukankan ini keuntungan ganda untuk kita, Mr. Jung?"_

"Keponakanmu?" tanya Yunho sedikit kaget.

_"Nde, bocah keras kepala yang bodoh."_

"Dia akan datang kemari?"

_"Mungkin saja. Ia bersikeras ingin membebaskan awak kapal yang anda sandera. Anak itu menyusahkan saja. Asal tahu saja, Mr. Jung, aku berencana untuk secepatnya menjual bocah itu kepada bos ku dulu di Jepang. Aku yakin Bosku dulu akan tertarik dengan barang bagusku yang satu itu."_

"Apa?" Mata Yunho membelalak. Ia memang kejam, tapi tidak pernah dalam benaknya ia menjual keluarganya sendiri kepada orang lain, kepada kepala Yakuza, atau sama saja dengan kata lain, membunuhnya.

Kim Young Min terkekeh, _"Ya, kalau anda tertarik. Anda juga boleh membelinya."_

Jung Yunho terdiam, ia mematikan hubungan telefon itu begitu saja. Kemudian dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia memanggil Junsu dan meminta Junsu mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang putra tunggal keluarga Kim.

.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Kim Junsu masuk ke ruangan Jung Yunho dengan membawa beberapa map data. Lalu ia menyerahkan map itu dan Yunho langsung membuka map data itu dengan cepat.

Yunho mengambil sebuah foto dari beberapa foto yang diselipkan Junsu di dalam map, saat mata musangnya menatap foto itu..

DEGH..

Yunho merasakan nafasnya mendadak tercekat, jantungnya berdebar cepat. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, ia hanya ingin melindungi seseorang yang terlihat rapuh dimatanya itu. Apapun yang terjadi, Jung Yunho harus menyelamatkan namja itu.

"Cantik."

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, namja cantik itu benar-benar datang kehadapannya, memohon dengan segala ketulusan hatinya agar seluruh awak kapal petroleum yang disandera anak buahnya di pacific ocean bisa dibebaskan dan di kembalikan ke keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Yunho tersenyum manis saat melihat Jaejoong menyodorkan koper besi itu pada Yunho.

"Aku harap ini sanggup untuk menebus semua awak kapalku yang anda tahan, Tuan." Dengan takut-takut, Jaejoong mendorong koper itu lebih mendekat ke arah Jung Yunho.

"Kau ini namja yang keras kepala dan berani juga rupanya." Yunho meneguk habis wine di depannya dalam sekali teguk.

Jaejoong meringis lirih dan membuka kopernya. Ia perlihatkan seberapa banyak uang yang ia bawa kehadapan Yunho. Seluruh uang yang ada dalam tabungannya.

"Ini uangmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Iya, ini semua tabunganku. Jumlahnya 3 miliar won, anda bisa menghitungnnya sendiri. Dan apabila ini masih belum cukup. Tolong beri aku waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang lagi. Sebelum aku mampu membayar, aku akan melakukan apapun yang anda minta, aku akan memberikan apapun untuk anda. Tapi aku mohon bebaskan semua awak kapalku." Pintanya sambil tertunduk.

"Aku terima penawaranmu, tapi kau tahu uang ini tidak cukup. Kau benar akan melakukan apapun yang aku minta?"

Kim Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, pasrah.

"Aku minta…" jawab Yunho tertahan.

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya menatap Yunho.

Yunho melirik kepada bawahannya yang berjaga di dalam ruangan itu sejak awal kedatangan tamu cantiknya, dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Anda minta apa, Tuan?" Jaejoong mulai waspada.

"Hanya sebuah permintaan sederhana." Jawab Yunho sambil satu tangannya menyalakan pemantik api dan menyulut rokoknya dengan tenang.

"Aku ingin memilikimu, dirimu."

Mata bulat Jaejoong terbelalak lebar. Ia berdiri dan merasakan aura disekitar Yunho berubah.

"Tapi aku bukan barang. Aku tidak bisa menjadi milikmu, tuan Jung." Jawab Jaejoong setegas yang ia bisa.

.

Kemudian Jung Yunho terlihat mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Ia dengan sengaja menekan tombol loudspeaker dan membiarkan Jaejoong mendengar percakapan telpon itu.

"Selamat Malam, Tuan Kim Young Min."

Jaejoong tercengang saat mendengar Yunho menyebut nama pamannya, kenapa Yunho harus menghubungi pamannya?

_"Tuan Jung yang terhormat, sungguh suatu kejutan bagiku, anda menghubungiku lagi. Ada perlu apa anda menghubungiku?"_

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, langsung saja aku katakan maksudku. Aku tertarik pada keponakanmu." Seringai Yunho melebar, semakin menyudutkan Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong merunduk, ia tahu pamannya bukan orang baik, tapi ia yakin pamannya tidak sebejat itu untuk tega menjualnya.

_"Sebutkan harga yang kau tawarkan?"_

Jantung Jaejoong mencelos, seakan di tarik paksa keluar dari dadanya, pamannya, adik tiri dari ayahnya tega menjualnya seakan dia adalah barang yang bisa diperjual belikan dan diganti dengan sejumlah uang.

"Berapa harga yang kau mau?" Yunho menjawab santai.

_"5 Kali lipat dari harga kapal petroleum yang ku jual pada anda.." _suara pamannya terdengar antusias.

"Deal!"

Kim Jaejoong semakin ternganga, jadi pamannya lah yang sengaja membiarkan kapal petroleum milik keluarganya di bajak. Kim Young Min adalah alasan dari datangnya ia kemari.

.

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan? Aku sudah membelimu. Kau miliku sekarang." putus Jung Yunho tegas. Ia berdiri mendekati namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong semakin memundurkan langkahnya, membuat jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari manusia yang ditahuinya bernama Jung Yunho itu. Namun tidak berapa lama, punggung Jaejoong berbenturan dengan tembok, kedua kakinya tidak sanggup menyangga tubuhnya yang lemas. Air matanya banjir membasahi wajah putih pucatnya, tangannya menutupi mulutnya mencoba meredam isak tangis sakit hati yang ia rasakan.

Tubuh Jaejoong hampir saja jatuh ke atas lantai marmer yang dingin itu seandainya Jung Yunho tidak segera menahan pinggang Jaejoong, seketika itu mata musang Yunho bertemu dengan mata kelam indah milik Jaejoong. Yunho terpaku, terpesona dengan mata besar nan indah yang kini begitu dekat dengan matanya, mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan redup, bibir cherrynya bergumam lirih dan pelan, "Kau Iblis." Sebelum kedua matanya akhirnya tertutup.

.

Yunho membawa tubuh lemas Jaejoong _bridal style_ ke kamar tamu, yang memang sudah ia siapkan untuk menyambut kedatangan namja cantik itu.

Seakan tidak jemu, dengan intens Yunho terus memandangi wajah penuh kesedihan namja cantik yang berada dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya sangat cantik, hidung bangir, pipi tirus, rambut yang sangat wangi dan halus, serta bibir cherry berwarna merah alami. Plus bonus pinggang rampingnya yang sempat di rengkuh Yunho tadi ketika malaikat rapuh itu jatuh pingsan.

.

"Yunho Hyung, dia kenapa?" tanya Junsu yang kebetulan melihat mereka di ujung tangga.

"Bantu aku membuka pintu kamar ini dulu, suie." Pinta Yunho sambil menunjuk kamar dimaksud dengan kaki kanannya.

Kriieeettttt…

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, kamar yang didominasi warna putih dan pink, serta beberapa boneka hello kitty, teddy bear, dan elephant yang tertata rapi di atas kepala ranjang.

"Kau yang mendekorasi kamar ini, suie?" tanya Yunho. Jujur saja ia sedikit kaget dengan dekorasi baru kamar tamu yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi kamar namja cantik yang baru saja digendongnya.

"Nde, Hyung. Kim Jaejoong menyukai warna putih dan pink, lalu ia juga hobi mengoleksi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hello kitty, beruang dan gajah. Dia sungguh menggemaskan." Cerita Junsu yang sebelumnya mengorek segala informasi tentang si cantik, Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum, merapihkan sedikit poni yang menutupi mata terpejam milik Jaejoong. Ia duduk di samping ranjang putri tidur itu, sambil membelai pipinya lembut.

Junsu teringat lagi dengan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab Yunho, "Hyung, dia kenapa?"

"Pingsan." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kenapa bisa pingsan, Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tuduh Junsu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya membeli dirinya dari pamannya."

Junsu terkesiap, "Tidak melakukan apapun, hanya membeli dirinya? Hyung, kau ini tidak waras atau gila? Tentu saja ia pingsan. Dia pasti merasa shock atas kelakuanmu, Hyung."

.

Jung Yunho terus membelai rambut namja cantik itu. Ia perhatikan lekuk wajah cantik yang begitu sempurna dimatanya, sampai tiba-tiba setetes air mata meluncur dari mata terpejam itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?" bisik Yunho pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dengan ibu jarinya.

Kim Junsu hanya diam, tubuhnya kaku. Walaupun Yunho tidak pernah kasar padanya, tapi ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya semenjak ia diangkat menjadi bagian keluarga Jung oleh mendiang kakek Yunho, melihat seorang Jung Yunho bersikap selembut ini.

.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di kantong celana Yunho berdering dan nama Yoochun terpampang di layar,

"Su, kau jaga dia sebentar. Aku harus mengangkat telefon Yoochun dulu." Perintah Yunho.

Junsu menangguk.

"Ah, tolong suruh Ming Ahjumma menyiapkan makanan untuk namja cantik ini, sepertinya ia belum makan."

Junsu menangguk lagi.

Setelah Yunho keluar dari kamar bernuansa kekanak-kanakan itu, Junsu mendekat ke ranjang yang kini di tiduri namja cantik itu.

"Kau sangat Cantik, Joongie. Aku berharap banyak padamu. Aku harap kau bisa merubah Yunho Hyung." Kim Junsu ikut membelai pipi tirus namja yang belum genap berusia 17 tahun itu dengan sayang.

.

.

Setelah hampir 3 jam tidak sadarkan diri, namja cantik itu akhirnya terbangun dan merasakan aura asing dengan kamar yang barusan ia tiduri, kamar ini sangat manis. Jujur saja ia langsung menyukai kamar ini langsung ketika ia membuka matanya.

'Ini dimana?' kakinya yang masih terasa sedikit lemas ia paksa untuk melangkah keluar, samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara ribut-ribut. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, ia membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekati arah sumber suara. Kim Jaejoong berdiri dipinggir tangga dan melihat ke bawah tempat keributan itu terjadi.

.

Detik berikutnya, ia tercengang, tangan gemetarannya menutupi mulutnya yang hampir saja berteriak karena melihat adegan mengerikan yang terjadi di lantai satu, tampak dua sosok manusia atau sekarang sudah menjadi mayat yang tergeletak di dekat kaki laki-laki kejam bernama Jung Yunho. Dan satu orang lagi tampak sekarat dengan wajah babak belur dan kening yang ditodongkan moncong pistol oleh Mafia tidak berhati nurani tersebut.

"Masih tidak mau buka mulut, pengkhianat?" suara Jung Yunho terdengar sangat dingin, seperti suara malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa siapa saja yang ia ingin.

"CIH!" laki-laki sekarat itu meludah, "Lebih baik kau bunuh aku, Jung."

Geram dengan aksi manusia dihadapannya, tanpa ragu Yunho menarik pelatuk dan,

.

**DOOOORRRRR!**

**.**

Kali ini Jaejoong, tidak bisa menahan teriakannya kali ini. Air matanya turun begitu saja. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan akan tiba saatnya, dirinyalah yang ditembak dengan kejam oleh orang yang telah membelinya tersebut.

Mendengar jeritan Jaejoong, Yunho mendongak. Menatap Jaejoong yang sedang berpegangan erat pada pegangan tangga yang menahan tuubuhnya.

"JungHyun, Himchan, bereskan semua kekacauan ini." Perintah Yunho pada kedua anak buahnya.

"Baik, sajang-nim." Keduanya tertunduk patuh.

Langkah kaki Jung Yunho terdengar mantap melangkah ke tempat namja cantik itu berada. Kim Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, keringat dinginnya mengucur membuat basah seluruh baju yang sedang dikenakannya. Ia takut. Ia sangat takut. Benar-benar sangat takut.

.

Ketika akhirnya Jung Yunho telah berdiri di hadapannya, Kim Jaejoong hanya mampu tertunduk dan memanjatkan doa sepanjang-panjang yang ia bisa kepada Tuhan untuk selalu melindunginya.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Jung Yunho padanya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu, ia harus menjawab apa. Apakah kalau ia jawab jujur bahwa ia takut, lalu pria ini akan merasa kasihan dan membebaskannya? Atau malah saat ia tahu bahwa jaejoong takut, ia justru akan menindas dan menginjak-injaknya?

.

Tiba-tiba tangannya tertarik secara kasar, Jung Yunho menarik Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh kecil itu ke atas kasur dan mengurungnya dibawah dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, "Jadilah anak baik, apabila kau tidak ingin hidupmu berakhir seperti adegan tadi."

Susah payah Jaejoong menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh,

"Kau ingin menangis?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, ia mengigit bibirnya sampai bibir cherry itu mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan lidah hangatnya Yunho menjilat lelehan darah yang mengalir dari bibir Jaejoong, "Bahkan darahmu sangat manis."

Jaejoong yakin, pria bernama Jung Yunho ini sudah gila, dan Jaejoong tahu nasibnya sudah berubah sejak ia bertemu dengan pria bermata musang yang meskipun enggan harus Jaejoong akui manusia dihadapannya ini sangat tampan. Kim Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam milik Jung Yunho. Yang mana ekspresi pasrah yang ditampilkan Jaejoong semakin mengundang nasfu beruang lapar yang berada diatasnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar membuatku lepas kendali. Kau akan menjadi milikku, selamanya. Puaskan aku, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tidak bodoh, ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa saat ia membuka matanya, ia sudah berada kembali di kamarnya, dan menyadari bahwa semua ini hanyalah suatu mimpi buruk.

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng, ia terus mengelak, ketika Yunho berusaha mencium bibirnya, dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa ia mencoba melawan dengan menendangkan lututnya ke benda pusaka Yunho.

Yunho terjengkang menahan sakit dan denyutan nyeri akibat perbuatan Jaejoong. Dengan sangat keras ia kembali mendorong Jaejoong yang hendak bangkit dari kasur,

.

**PLAAAAKKKKK**

**.**

"AKU TIDAK SUKA DILAWAN. DIAM DAN PUASKAN AKU! ! !"

Kim Jaejoong menangis pasrah, telinganya berdenging karena tamparan Yunho, ujung bibirnya pecah dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Yunho menamparnya dengan sangat kencang. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan memohon.

_Tuhan, tolong beri tahu aku bahwa mimpi buruk ini tidak nyata._

.

.

.

To Be Continue~

Readers yang baru datang, sebelum klik NEXT, tolong kasih pendapat kalian di chapter awal ini dulu, nde!

FF ini hanya threeshoot(mungkin), apabila readers tertarik membaca next chapter dan juga final chapter dari FF ini, tolong tinggalin review kalian. Tapi kalau tidak tertarik, ya chapter lain-lainnya akan aku simpan sendiri. Kkk~


	2. Chapter 2

**Mafia Jung, I LOVE YOU!**

.

Annyeounghaseyo. I'm back again. (datang dengan umbul-umbul)

CEPET BANGET KAN? *gak santai*

Terimakasih ya kepada readers yang telah memberikan supportnya di FF ini. Apalagi kalau sampai ada SR yang mengaku dan kembali tobat ke jalan yang benar. (Lah) Kimmy seneng bangetlah, sumpah! ㅋㅋㅋ Buanyaaaakk sekali readers baru. Baru atau? Tidak apa, yang jelas kimmy seneng bgt bisa kenal kalian semua.. terimakasih.. *ciyumin satu-satu*

Banyak yang protest kenapa katanya kimmy berubah kejam, maafin aku ne. Ini hanya fanfiction. Ah ya, tetep tinggalkan review ya, spy aku bisa tahu kekurangan penulisan aku, Ghamsa! :D

Dan satu lagi, jeongmal mianhae, apabila byk readers yg mengharapkan NC. Aku belum bisa buatnya, baca NC aja aku degdegan, apalagi bikinnya..hehe... Jadi NCnya tersirat aja ya.. mianhae.. *bow*

Follow twitter aku nyok, di KimsLovey

.

.

Enjoy Reading, don't forget RnR~

.

.

.

(BEFORE)

_Tuhan, tolong beri tahu aku bahwa mimpi buruk ini tidak nyata._

.

.

Sayangnya apa yang Jaejoong harapkan tidak terkabul, ini bukan mimpi, sakit ini nyata, perih yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya adalah bukti bahwa ini semua adalah kenyataan.

Namja yang membelinya itu menghajarnya berkali-kali, karena Jaejoong yang terus memberontak. Dan disaat kesadaran jaejoong sudah hampir hilang, dengan teganya iblis kejam bernama Jung Yunho itu merenggut harta paling berharga yang ia miliki. Dia diperkosa malam itu juga, kesuciannya diambil dengan paksa oleh namja yang sialnya ia akui sangat tampan.

.

.

Pagi hari mulai datang, sinar hangat matahari masuk melalui gorden dari kaca bening yang menjadi satu-satunya ventilasi di ruangan kamar tahanan cantik itu. Tidur Jung Yunho mulai terusik, ia terbangun karena ponselnya yang terus menerus berdering memekakan telinga, dipelukannya tidur seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik, tubuh putihnya kini tidak mulus lagi, seluruuh tubuh namja cantik itu dipenuhi oleh jejak maha karya Yunho semalam.

Tanpa menggerakan tangan kirinya yang menjadi bantalan bagi kepala Jaejoong, ia mencoba mengambil ponsel yang terletak disisi nakas samping Jaejoong berada, dengan tangan kanannya yang ia julur-julurkan semaksimal mungkin untuk meraih benda tersebut.

"Ada apa, Yoochun?" tanyanya dengan suara seraknya begitu hubungan ponsel itu telah tersambung dengan si penelefon yang tidak lain adalah Park Yoochun.

"Hyung, Shim Changmin sepertinya sudah mengetahui misi peralihan kepemilikan kapal petroleum milik Kim Corp, pada kita Hyung. Beberapa anak buah kita melihat pergerakan mereka."

"Agen FBI yang satu itu sungguh menyusahkan! Urusi dia segera, aku tidak mau sampai merugi hanya karena misi kita digagalkan oleh cecunguk tiang listrik seperti Shim Changmin." Kemudian dengan tidak sopannya ia memutus telefon itu dan melempar ponselnnya ke sofa, beruntung lemparannya tepat, sehingga ponsel itu masih berumur panjang.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, ia menatap wajah namja yang masih tetidur disebelahnya, namja cantik itu terlihat sangat lelah. Salahkan ia yang terlalu bersemangat semalam, apalagi ketika tahu bahwa dirinya adalah orang pertama yang merebut dan menikmati surga milik malaikat cantiknya. Meskipun seharusnya Yunho sudah bisa menebak hal tersebut, mengingat Kim Jaejoong masih berada di bawah umur lagipula ia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan terhormat, dia pasti belum pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti free sex.

"Ughhh.." erangan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir bengkak Jaejoong.

Yunho terus memerhatikan setiap detail pergerakan yang dilakukan Jaejoong, "Selamat pagi, angel. Kau sudah bangun? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Sapa Yunho lembut, kemudian ia menciumi rambut Jaejoong yang nampak lepek dan basah oleh keringat.

Jaejoong terkejut, mendapati dirinya tertidur nyenyak di pelukan namja yang membeli dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia tertidur dengan nyaman dan merasa hangat dengan rengkuhan tangan besar namja berengsek yang dengan teganya memperkosa dan menistai kesuciannya tadi malam.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho, dan menarik selimut tebal itu menutupi seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya.

Jung Yunho tersenyum tipis kemudian beranjak bangun dari kasur yang seprainya sangat berantakan dan tidak lagi berwarna putih, Yunho hendak kembali ke kamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya.

"Aku akan mandi sebentar dan kembali lagi kesini, kalau kau juga ingin mandi, mandilah. Bersihkan dirimu. Di lemari sudah disiapkan baju-baju yang bisa kau pakai. Semua itu untukmu."

Kim Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan tidak berniat untuk menjawab perkataan Yunho. Jaejoong masih saja bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal itu.

Sebenarnya ia menangis. Jaejoong menangisi dirinya, ia menangis dengan pilu karena ketidakberdayaannya. Dia dijual oleh pamannya sendiri dan sekarang ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah kotor.

'Aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali bersih.' Ia mulai terisak kencang begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya telah ditutup Yunho yang menandakan bahwa Yunho sudah tidak lagi berada disana.

.

.

Sampai Jung Yunho masuk kembali ke dalam kamar Jaejoong, ia melihat tahanan cantiknya masih meringkuk diatas kasur terbungkus rapat oleh selimut yang digenggamnya erat-erat, samar-samar terdengar isakan yang mengalun pedih dari dalam gundukan selimut itu.

Jung Yunho yang sudah berpakaian rapi hanya mampu terdiam, jujur saja ada sedikit rasa iba dan bersalah yang muncul saat mendengar tangisan itu, relung hatinya yang sebelum ini tidak pernah tersentuh oleh hal-hal seperti kelembutan, tiba-tiba saja merasakan suatu perasaan aneh, saat melihat keadaan namja yang ia rusak. Dadanya terasa sakit melihat malaikat suci yang terlihat begitu hancur. Hancur karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"Ehhemm.." Jung Yunho berdeham sedikit, demi menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak ngilu melihat namja yang justru ingin dilindunginya malah justru ia rusak, hanya karena nafsu yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang sempurna, ia takut, kenapa namja iblis itu kembali lagi ke kamarnya? Apa yang diinginkannya lagi kali ini? Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong mengintip dan membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, ia melihat Jung Yunho berdiri di dekatnya dengan setelan casual dan rambut yang masih sedikit basah.

Tiba-tiba Yunho duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong, dengan lembut tangan besarnya merapikan poni yang menutupi kening Jaejoong.

Percuma, segala kelembutan itu seakan tidak mampu menebus sakit hati Jaejoong, Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Yunho dan Yunho sadar akan hal itu. Yunho menyunggingkan senyuman yang justru tampak seperti sebuah seringai di mata jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha bangun dan duduk, ia menepis tangan Yunho. Dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap balik wajah namja tampan yang sedang menatapnya.

Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong berusaha melihat wajah cantik yang kembali berurai air mata itu, Jaejoong mengeraskan lehernya dan berusaha beranjak dari kasur itu. Namun sialnya, ia tidak bisa berdiri karena rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksanya yang ia rasakan dari perut sampai bagian bawahnya. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk di atas kasur itu dan mengerang kesakitan.

Saat itu juga Jung Yunho langsung menjejakkan lututnya dilantai, menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan jaejoong yang tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang, Jaejoong terdiam dan tetap menunduk. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya memerintahkan air matanya untuk berhenti mengalir namun tetap gagal. Ia takut. Entah mengapa sosok tampan Jung Yunho tampak begitu menyeramkan di matanya.

"Sakit?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Tidak.." bisik Jaejoong hampir tidak terdengar.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong. Kini mata indah nan rapuh Jaejoong dan mata musang tajam Yunho bertautan dan untuk pertama kalinya tatapan mata tajam itu mampu menembus pertahanan Jaejoong. Sangat tajam hingga mata besar Jaejoong tidak mengedip sama sekali.

"Jujur padaku, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Yunho tersenyum lembut dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung membopong tubuh ringan Jaejoong. Selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuh Jaejoong, jatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya polos, dan berada dalam gendongan hangat Yunho, Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dengan lembut Yunho mengecup ujung bibir Jaejoong yang sobek dan membiru.

Detak jantung yang dirasakan Jaejoong semakin tidak karuan.

Tidak.. Bukan cinta yang sedang ia rasakan.

Bukan perasaan itu. Kim Jaejoong tengah merasakan ketakutan luar biasa pada sosok yang membawanya dalam dekapan hangat yang dirasakan Jaejoong dengan kehampaan dan rasa benci luar biasa.

.

Jaejoong kini berada didalam kamar mandi. Sendirian, karena Yunho langsung keluar setelah mendudukan Jaejoong dengan perlahan di atas bathtub, Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu Jaejoong di luar.

Jaejoong menatap tajam refleksi tubuh yang terpantul dari kaca besar dihadapannya, ia nyaris tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri, kedua matanya membengkak, wajahnya dihiasi beberapa lebam di pelipisnya, ujung bibirnya terluka dengan darah yang mengering dan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan kissmark hasil perbuatan namja iblis yang telah membelinya. Jaejoong membenci dirinya. Ia merunduk dan menumpukan berat badannya dengan memegang erat tepian wastafel yang dipegangnya..

Jaejoong jijik kepada dirinya yang lemah, yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya dan kehormatannya, yang hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa membantah, yang menerima perlakuan tidak pantas dari namja asing yang bahkan baru ditemuinya kemarin.

"Kotor." ejek Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri dan air mata itu mengalir kembali dari kedua mata bengkak Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat menjijikan, Kim Jaejoong. " Jaejoong berteriak, mengutuk nasib dan takdirnya.

"Hiks..Aku benci diriku.. Aku menjijikan.." pilu yang ia rasakan dihati Jaejoong melemahkan persendian kakinya dan ia terduduk dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin itu. Ia mengigit kasar bibir bawahnya. "Aku .. Kotor.." bisik Jaejoong pada dirinya. "Umma, Appa, mianhae membuat kalian malu."

.

Yunho mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Jaejoong dari luar kamar mandi. Ia dari tadi tetap berdiri disana, di depan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu dan mendengarkan semua teriakan dan lirihan yang lolos dari bibir malaikat cantik itu. Jung Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu." Ia berucap pelan.

.

.

Satu jam menunggu, Jaejoong akhirnya keluar juga dari kamar mandi. Ia tampak sudah bersih dan lebih segar. Jaejoong mengenakan sweater rajut berwarna putih yang tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya, Jaejoong tidak menggunakan celana, karena hanya sweater itu saja yang bisa ia temukan di lemari kaca di kamar mandi, beruntung sweater itu bisa menutupi sampai ke pahanya. Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis dan cantik, apalagi rambut almondnya yang sedikit panjang dan halus memperindah ukiran wajahnya. Meskipun tampak jelas bekas-bekas kekerasan Jung Yunho di wajahnya yang penuh lebam dan luka. Kedua mata Jaejoong juga nampak sembab dan bengkak namun tidak menutupi betapa memikatnya kedua mata indah itu.

"Kau sangat cantik." Puji Yunho tulus.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertarik apalagi tersanjung saat mendengar pujian itu terlontar dari namja yang sangat dibencinya.

"Ayo turun, kita makan." Jung Yunho mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu jaejoong berjalan.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Apa perlu aku ingatkan bahwa aku tidak suka dibantah?" Pertanyaan Jung Yunho terkesan lebih seperti perintah yang sangat tajam dan tegas ditelinga Jaejoong. Yunho lagi-lagi menarik pergelangan tangan kecil jaejoong dengan kasar.

"Ah. Sakit lepaskan." Jaejoong mencoba menarik tangannya yang digenggam kencang oleh Yunho.

Jung Yunho relfeks melepaskan tangan Jaejoong ketika si pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.

.

Jaejoong dan yunho kini sudah berada di ruang makan yang sangat luas, kalau saja perasaan Jaejoong tidak sedang diliputi kebencian dan ketakutan, ia pasti sudah terkagum-kagum dengan dekorasi ruang makan yang langsung mengarah ke dapur yang dilengkapi dengan peralatan memasak super modern.

Mata Jaejoong menangkap seseorang yang telah terlebih dahulu duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan yang sangat besar itu, dari wajahnya, namja bertubuh sedikit berisi itu tampak baik dan ramah. Kenapa dia bisa berada di rumah ini? Apa dia juga salah satu namja yang dibeli oleh Yunho? Apa dia juga salah satu budak yang dijadikan pelampiasan sexual namja iblis itu? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan melintas di kepala Jaejoong.

Makanan yang disajikan di hadapan Jaejoong sangat lengkap dan beragam, aromanya sungguh menggugah selera siapa saja yang menghirupnya, sayangnya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sebetulnya sudah perih sejak kemarin. Dia tidak ingin makan makanan dari rumah ini. Rumah iblis.

Kim Jaejoong hanya terdiam, tidak berniat mengisi pirinya yang dibiarkan kosong, sampai Yunho menyendokan nasi dan cumi yang dimasak dengan kuah kental yang terlihat pedas di atas piring Jaejoong.

"Ayo, dimakan." Mata Yunho menyipit, menandakan sekali lagi bahwa ia tidak suka perkataannya dibantah.

Jaejoong tidak merespon. Ia memandangi piringnya dengan tatapan kosong sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Dengan telaten Yunho menyodorkan satu sendok ke arah mulut Jaejoong, berharap jaejoong mau menerima suapannya.

Praaakkk..

Jaejoong menepis sendok itu sampai isinya berhamburan di meja, di baju Jaejoong dan juga Yunho.

Junsu terkaget dengan reaksi Jaejoong, meskipun ia bisa memahami apa yang membuat namja cantik itu berbuat demikian.

Jung Yunho sekali lagi mencoba menyuapi jaejoong dengan sendok yang berada di atas piring Yunho sendiri,

Praaaaaaakkkkk..

Untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan Yunho. Geram dengan kelakuan Jaejoong, Yunho mengebrak meja makan itu dengan keras.

"Terserah kalau kau memang tidak mau makan. Jangan harap kau bisa makan setelah ini. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan menerima makanan apapun lagi." Ancam Yunho.

"Kau pikir aku takut?" tantang Jaejoong yang mendapatkan keberanian entah dari mana. Saat ia menatap namja manis yang duduk di seberangnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa harus berjuang melepaskan diri dari namja berengsek bernama Jung Yunho ini, ia harus menyelamatkan diri dan sebisa mungkin membantu namja manis itu untuk keluar juga dari rumah terkutuk ini.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yunho yang pada dasarnya bukan orang yang sabar, menarik tangan jaejoong dan menyeretnya paksa keluar dari ruang makan tersebut menuju kamar pribadinya. Catat kamar pribadinya. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah dibawa masuk oleh pangeran tampan nan kejam itu sebelum ini.

"Akhhh.." tubuh Jaejoong membentur ujung meja rias di dalam kamar Yunho, tulangnya terasa sangat ngilu. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan kesakitan itu, bukan waktunya ia untuk lemah. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh benda yang terbuat dari besi, benda itu terasa dingin di kulitnya, ia menengok dengan cepat, matanya terbelalak melihat bahwa benda yang tengah ia pegang adalah sebuah pistol.

Mata musang Yunho memperhatikan dengan seksama tindakan apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan namja cantiknya itu tanpa rasa takut.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong meraih pistol itu dan menodongkannya ke wajah Yunho, entah ke bagian apa, ia tidak peduli.

"Kau bisa menggunakan benda itu?" tanya Yunho santai.

Tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar hebat membuat Yunho sadar sebenarnya Jaejoong sendiri sangat ketakutan, mendapati kenyataan bahwa benda yang sedang ia pegang adalah sebuah pistol. Mungkin ini adalah kali pertama dalam hidup namja cantik itu memegang benda besi itu..

"Berikan padaku…" tangan Yunho terulur meminta pistol yang dipegang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, pistol itu masih ia hadapkan ke arah Yunho. Yunho yang gemas dengan kekeras kepalaan namja cantik itu maju mendekat dan hendak merampas benda itu dari tangan ringkih Jaejoong. Sebelum jaejoong berteriak,

"MUNDUR ATAU AKU AKAN MENEMBAK KEPALAMU! !" Teriak Jaejoong dengan wajah pucat.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan kemudian tersenyum. "Coba saja." Tantangnya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho yang terkesan tidak takut sama sekali. Kedua tangan Jaejoong gemetaran hebat, bahkan ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi pistol itu akan luntur karena keringat yang membanjiri telapak tangannya.

Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya harus ia lakukan apabila ingin menggunakan pistol, Jaejoong mencoba menekan pelatuk benda besi itu, ia memejamkan matanya berniat mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ia miliki, namun detik berikutnya Jaejoong menyerah, pistol itu ia lemparkan ke lantai, tidak jauh dari tempat Jung Yunho berdiri.

Kim Jaejoong mendapati dirinya tidak sanggup membunuh orang. Bahkan membunuh orang yang paling ia benci sekalipun.

Yunho menghela nafas kesal dan menendang pistol yang jatuh tepat di ujung sepatunya itu kesembarang arah. Ia memandangi Jaejoong yang menangis sesegukan dengan amarah yang luar biasa membakar dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang jadilah anak baik." Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong dan mendorongnya ke kasur. Kesabarannya habis teruji oleh namja cantik ini.

Jung Yunho membuka paksa sweater yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Membiarkan tubuh putih penuh kissmark yang masih sangat jelas terlihat itu kembali terpampang polos dihadapannya. Membuat nafsu untuk kembali mengagahi namja rapuh itu menguat. Seperti lupa akan tujuan utamanya membeli jaejoong, Jung Yunho lagi-lagi mengulangi kesalahan fatalnya.

Seperti kesetanan Yunho meraup kasar bibir cherry yang begitu memabukan baginya itu, kemudian ciumannya mulai turun ke dagu, leher dan telinga Jaejoong. Ia seakan tuli dengan rintihan jaejoong yang memohonnya untuk menghentikan kelakuan bejatnya. Tangannya sibuk bermain dengan kedua nipple Jaejoong,. Namja cantik itu tidak tahu harus apa, lagi-lagi otaknya kosong. Hanya sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan pada kedua nipple yang dipelintir Yunho dan desahan yang terpaksa keluar karena Yunho menyentuh titik-titik sensitive di tubuhnya.

Tangan Yunho semakin turun dan turun ke bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong, detik berikutnya Yunho melepas ciuman dan tangannya berhenti meraba bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong sempat menarik nafas lega, sebelum akhirnya tahu apa yang Yunho lakukan. Jung brengsek itu sedang membuka celananya dan tanpa ragu ia memperlihatkan benda pusaka yang semalam menerobos tubuh bawah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang baru kali itu melihat benda milik Yunho tercengang, karena semalam ia digagahi Yunho dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak.. Tidak.." Jaejoong memohon.

"Sudah kubilang, jadilah anak baik, Jaejoong." Bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong sambil menjilatnya.

Menahan untuk tidak mendesah, Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis pilu, memikirkan betapa buruknya takdir yang ia miliki.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan! !" mohon Jaejoong saat kedua kakinya dibuka lebar oleh Yunho dan dinaikkan ke pundak Yunho.

"Sttthh.. Diam dan mendesahlah, Jae." Yunho menggigit cuping telinga Jaejoong pelan.

"AAAAAKKKKHHHH..KELUARKAN.. SAKITTTT.." Jaejoong merasakan benda besar itu menembus dan menerobos masuk ke tubuhnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya remuk. Bukan desahan yang menggema di kamar panas itu tapi teriakan dan jeritan kesakitan Jaejoonglah yang memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar itu.

Pandangan jaejoong semakin kabur, ia merasakan kepalanya sangat ringan, tidak lama ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran dirinya.

Setelah seluruh hasratnya telah terpuaskan, Jung Yunho terbelalak menyadari dirinya yang lagi-lagi lepas kendali saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong tergolek lemah tidak berdaya di atas kasur miliknya, dengan cairan lengket yang ia yakini miliknya mengotori seprai dan keseluruhan kasur tersebut.

Yunho mengacak kasar rambutnya, ia menatapi tubuh Jaejoong yang kembali ia rusak. Buru-buru ia membungkus tubuh Jaejoong dengan bathrobe yang ia ambil di lemarinya, dengan celana yang ia pakai asal-asalan, Yunho membopong tubuh lemas Jaejoong dari atas kasur berantakannya, menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Setelah membaringkan namja cantik itu ke atas ranjang, Jung Yunho memandangi dalam wajah Jaejoong yang sangat cantik.

Namja cantik yang berparas seperti malaikat.

Yunho menghela nafas sesalnya lalu mencium kening Jaejoong lama.

"Aku mohon jangan membenciku." bisik Yunho lirih kemudian menjauh dari ranjang. Kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

Samar-samar kesadaran Jaejoong kembali, ia tidak sepenuhnya pingsan, hanya saja tubuhnya sangat lemas. Hatinya menjerit pilu, suaranya hilang entah kemana, mungkin ia terlalu banyak berteriak tadi. Ia memukul-mukul tubuhnya sndiri, sungguh ia merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya.

Seketika Jaejoong bangkit berdiri, namun karena tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup, Jaejoong terjatuh dengan lutut yang menubruk lantai dingin itu keras. Ia abaikan selimutnya yang jatuh. Kim Jaejoong merangkak dengan tubuh polos dan darah yang mengucur dari tubuh bagian bawahnya ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Ia ingin pergi dari rumah terkutuk itu, tapi nihil. Kamarnya dikunci. Dengan lemas ia memukul-mukul pintu kokoh itu. "Buka.. tolong.." lirihnya pelan yang pastinya tidak akan tedengar oleh siapapun.

"Tolong buka pintunya.. Aku ingin pulang." Mohonya entah kepada siapa.

Merasa tindakannya sia-sia, ia semakin putus asa, ia melihat kesekeliling kamar barunya, tidak ada jendela disana, hanya sebuah kaca bening yang menjadi ventilasi di langit-langit kamarnya.

Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah vas bunga kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali merangkak kesana dan memukulkan vas beling itu ke lantai, vas itu pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan tidak beraturan yang tajam.

Ia pandangi pecahan vas itu dengan pikiran-pikiran yang terus membisiki dirinya berulang-ulang, 'Kau kotor, Kim Jaejoong.' Dengan tangan gemetar, Jaejoong mengambil salah satu kepingan pecahan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Hidungnya mulai mencium bau amis darah yang mulai mengucur dari telapak tangannya.

Tidak. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit.

Pecahan itu ia arahkan ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menekan keras benda tajam tersebut sampai benda itu menembus dan merobek kulit tangan Jaejoong, Jaejoong semakin memperdalam luka yang ia buat dengan sengaja. Ia ingin memotong saraf dan urat nadinya. Ia ingin melenyapkan nyawanya. Persetan dengan dosa yang akan ia terima kelak. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat darah kental yang meleleh dari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jaejoong harap secepatnya ia bisa mati. Ia sungguh sangat ingin mati.

.

.

Yunho terlihat merenung di ruangannya ketika Kim Junsu masuk dengan segelas cappuccino hangat di tangannya.

"Hyung." Junsu menyodorkan gelas itu kehadapan Yunho.

"Terima kasih."

keduanya terdiam sibuk dengan angan dan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Joongie sangat cantik ya, Hyung." Junsu membuka percakapan mereka.

Yunho hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Junsu.

"Perlakukanlah dia dengan baik, Hyung." Junsu menghentikan kaimatnya sejenak karena ingin melihat reaksi Yunho. "Kau mencintainya, Hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Jung Yunho bertanya balik.

Junsu tersenyum, "Hyung, kaulah yang merasakannya. Pakai hatimu."

Yunho merunduk, selama ini dia belum pernah merasakan sesuatu menyentuh hatinya sampai namja cantik itu datang kedalam kehidupannya. Tapi kenapa ego selalu mendominasi Yunho ketika ia berhadapan dengan malaikat cantik yang ingin sekali ia lindungi itu.

"Boleh aku menemui Joongie, Hyung. Tadi kami belum sempat berkenalan." Junsu meminta ijin Yunho untuk menemui Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Junsu, ia mengangguk. "Tapi dia mungkin sedang… hmm.. tidur. Ini kunci kamarnya." Yunho memberikan kunci kamar namja cantik itu kepada Junsu.

.

Junsu berjalan naik ke atas lantai dua, dimana kamar si cantik Jaejoong berada. Ia memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya perlahan.

Selanjutnya, ia membekap mulutnya melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat.

**"HYUUUUUNGGGGGG! ! TOLONG JOOONGIE, HYUNG! ! !"** teriak Junsu kencang.

Junsu menangis histeris melihat keadaan namja cantik itu. Kim Jaejoong terlihat sekarat dengan tubuh polos yang dipenuhi bercak kissmark yang dibuat Yunho, tubuh ringkih itu tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai kamar yang berubah merah.

Jung Yunho yang mendengar teriakan Junsu berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke kamar Jaejoongnya.

Matanya terbebelak lebar, ulu hatinya seperti ditiban beban seberat seribu ton saat melihat keadaan mengenaskan namja cantik yang sangat ingin ia lindungi itu.

"JUNSU PANGGIL DOKTER SEKARANG!" teriak Yunho dengan suara yang kentara sekali panik.

Junsu langsung lari keluar menyambar telefon rumah dan segera menelefon dokter.

"Jaejoongie! ! aku mohon, aku mohon, Bertahanlah!" bisik Yunho seraya memeriksa denyut nadi Jaejoong. "Tuhan, Kumohon jangan ambil Jaejoong."

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Yunho, ada air mata yang sukses keluar dari kedua matanya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia mengambil pecahan vas beling yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Jaejoong, darah Jaejoong mengotori kemeja dan tangan Yunho, Yunho tidak lagi peduli. Ia menciumi wajah pucat jaejoong berkali-kali.

Jung Yunho takut. Ia takut namja yang ia sadari sudah berhasil merebut hatinya itu pergi meninggalkannya. "Jangan, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.."

.

.

Dokter yang menolong Jaejoong sudah pergi beberapa saat lalu, meninggalkan Yunho dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

_'Aku sudah menjahit lukanya, beruntung urat nadinya tidak terputus, tapi dia kehilangan banyak darah. Dan aku juga sudah menjahit luka sobek pada hole namja cantik itu, luka sobek itu juga sempat menyebabkan pendarahan hebat. Nyawanya hampir saja tidak bisa diselamatkan, seandainya anda telat menemukannya, Tuan Jung. Sepertinya ia mengalami depresi yang sangat berat dan ditambah dengan kodisi tubuhnya yang sangat lemah, saya khawatir kondisi kejiwaanya akan terganggu.'_

Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan langkah pelan. Ia pikir Jaejoong masih belum sadar, namun Yunho salah saat melihat Jaejoong malah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan kosong yang menerawang entah kemana. Wajahnya sangat pucat, tubuhnya seperti mayat yang tidak dialiri darah.

"Jaejoong." panggil Yunho pelan sambil mendekati Jaejoong. Yunho duduk disebelah ranjang Jaejoong, rasa bersalahnya semakin menguak saat melihat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang diperban. Kim Junsu yang juga merasa khawatir ikut masuk kedalam kamar jaejoong, dan memperhatikan interaksi kedua insan manusia itu, dalam diamnya.

Tanpa menatap Yunho ataupun berkedip, air mata Jaejoong turun begitu saja, ia bingung. Kenapa ia belum juga mati? Kenapa Tuhan malah memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup? Hidup bergelimang penderitaan.

Yunho menghela nafas. Betapa sakit hati Yunho saat melihat penderitaan yang tergambar jelas dimata namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Seakan ia tidak bisa melindungi Jaejoong dengan baik.. Dan..Kenyataannya memang Yunho sendirilah yang menorehkan penderitaan itu terhadap satu-satunya orang yang mampu masuk ke hatinya.

"Uljimma.." Bisik Yunho pelan, ia menyentuh dagu jaejoong dan kemudian menangkup pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho dengan kebencian yang menguasai dirinya.

Yunho menyadari tatapan mata Jaejoong yang sangat membencinya. Ragu-ragu Yunho menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan menyeka air matanya kasar.

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong bertanya pendek.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya mendegar pertanyaan jaejoong.

"KENAPA KAU SELAMATKAN AKU? SEHARUSNYA KAU BIARKAN AKU MATI! ! !" Teriak Jaejoong tepat di wajah Yunho.

Emosi Yunho kembali terpancing dengan kata-kata jaejoong. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan jaejoong yang diperban, sampai jahitan pada luka itu kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau betul-betul ingin mati?" tanya Jung Yunho dengan suara datar yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merinding. Ia terus menekan luka Jaejoong dan membuat lelehan kental itu merembes membasahi keseluruhan perban yang menutupnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk seolah mendukung apa yang tengah Yunho lakukan.

"Terus Jung. Benar begitu.. Bunuh aku." Bisik Jaejoong lemah.

.

"Hyung." Tangan Junsu menahan lengan Yunho, "Hyung, sudah. Sadarlah, Hyung."

Jung Yunho melepaskan tangan itu kasar, "Tolong, kau urus dia, su." Dengan langkah dihentak-hentakan, Yunho keluar dari kamar namja cantiknya.

.

.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kamar Jaejoong yang baru saja ia tutup.

Apa ia salah? Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Jaejoong, namja cantik yang berhasilmerebut perhatian Yunho saat pertama kali Yunho melihat fotonya, namja yang datang pada Yunho memohon demi menyelamatkan anak buahnya, namja yang rela berkorban seluruh tabungannya hanya demi menebus nyawa-nyawa tidak bersalah yang sebetulnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, namja yang baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya, namja yang dijual oleh pamannya.

Namja yang memporak-prandakan emosi Yunho dengan cepat..

Namja yang membuatnya gila.

"Jaejoong, katakan padaku, apa caraku salah? Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dan menjadikan dirimu miliku selamanya." Yunho terduduk begitu saja di lantai. Memperlihatkan kelemahan dirinya.

.

.

Sementara itu Jaejoong terdiam di kamarnya, wajahnya sangat pucat, tanpa ekspresi apapun ia memandangi tangannya yang perbannya sedang diganti oleh namja manis yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Junsu.

"Joongie, tolong maafkan Yunho Hyung, ne." bujuk Junsu dengan suara lembut.

"Apa kau bernasib sama denganku?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa namja iblis itu juga membelimu dan menjadikan dirimu budak seksnya?"

Junsu tersenyum, "Joongie. Kau hanya salah paham." Katanya sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong penuh sayang.

Jaejoong mendegus, miris dengan kenyataan hidupnya.

"Dia mencintaimu, Joongie."

Jaejoong hampir tertawa dengan lelucon yang dikatakan Junsu barusan.

Junsu mengerti kesalah fahaman yang yang di tangkap jaejoong atas sikap Yunho pada dirinya. "Nanti kau akan mengerti. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, tolong jangan berbuat yang macam-macam. Jangan menyulut amarah Yunho Hyung. Apalagi sampai berbuat bodoh dengan melukai dirimu sendiri, Joongie."

Entah kekuatan magis darimana, kalimat Junsu seperti sebuah sugesti, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Junsu tersenyum dan mengecup kepala namja cantik itu, lalu hendak beranjak keluar ruangan, "Aku akan mengambil makanan untukmu, karena sepertinya aku mendengar perutmu berteriak-teriak meminta diisi."

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, perutnya memang dari tadi mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

.

.

Jung Yunho melamun di balkon kamarnya, ia merenungi seluruh perbuatan kasar yang ia lakukan pada Jaejoong. Apa ia sudah terlambat? Apa perjuangannya merasakaan perasaan cinta harus berakhir bahkan sebelum ia mulai?

"Hyung." Sebuah suara husky mendekatinya, park Yoochun telah kembali. Ia sudah mendengar seluruh kejadian yang terjadi selama ia tidak berada di rumah dari Kim Junsu. Sedangkan namja manis itu terus berada bersama Jaejoong, menemani dan mencoba untuk terus menghibur namja cantik itu.

"Chun." Sebuah senyum miris baru saja tersungging di bibir hati Jung Yunho.

Jujur saja, pemandangan ini seperti sebuah anugerah bagi Yoochun, ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa dalam hidupnya ia akan melihat seorang Yunho yang lemah dan tidak memiliki kuasa atas sesuatu.

"Hyung, boleh aku memberimu nasehat?" tanya Yoochun pelan-pelan.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau akan membahas masalah Jaejoong kan?"

Yoochun balas mengangguk, "Hyung, tidak bisakah kau jujur pada Jaejoong, katakan yang sesungguhnya alasan mengapa kau membeli namja cantik itu, agar Jaejoong mengerti dan tidak terperosok ke dalam kesalah fahaman yang semakin besar padamu."

"Aku sudah menghancurkannya, Chun. Dari awal aku telah salah langkah, sosokku dimatanya adalah seorang iblis. Dia selalu memandangku penuh kebencian. Ketika berada di dekatnya, aku seolah hilang kendali, Chun. Aku menyesal kenapa aku harus memaksakan semua kehendakku padanya. Aku bahkan meperkosanya berulang kali."

Yoochun memegang pundak Yunho, mencoba menyalurkan semangat yang ia miliki,. "Belum terlambat, Hyung. Semuanya masih bisa diperbaiki. Ia milikmu, buat dia agar mau mengajarkan apa itu cinta kepadamu."

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar, dia memang miliku. Dan cinta yang kurasakan adalah cinta yang tidak membutuhkan balasan cintanya, Chun. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas. Biarlah jaejoong salah faham. Yang terpenting ia adalah milikku, dan aku akan terus melindungi Jaejoong dengan caraku ini."

"kalau terus seperti ini kau bukan hanya akan menyiksa dirimu Hyung, kau juga menyiksa Jaejoong. Dia berhak bahagia Hyung. Lindungi dia dengan kebahagiaan dan cintamu, miliki hatinya." Nasehat Yoochun pada namja berhati keras yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kaka kandung itu

.

.

.

Jung Yunho menelusup secara diam-diam ke kamar namja cantiknya tengah malam itu, ia berjongkok dipinggir ranjang Jaejoong, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur.

Tangannya hendak terulur dan mengelus pipi tirus jaejoong, namun tangan itu hanya mengambang di udara. Tidak. Yunho tidak siap bila nanti jaejoong akan terbangun, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada namja cantik itu nanti.

"Kau sangat cantik, saat tertidur tenang seperti ini."

Yunho terus memandangi pahatan sempurna di wajah namja cantik itu, bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Jaejoong, jujur saja ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, dia tidak tahu cara mengungkapkan cinta kepada seseorang, Yunho harap ia melakukan hal yang benar.

"Boojae, saranghae." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

Penasaran sama perjuangan Yunho meluluhkan kebencian jaejoong? Terkuaknya misteri kematian kedua orang tua Jaejoong? Dan pembalasan yang akan diterima Kim Young Min? Bagaimana dengan agen FBI bernama Shim Changmin yang mulai mengusik kerajaan bisnis gelap Jung Yunho?

Next chapter akan kimmy kerjain dan publish secepat mungkin, tapi ya tergantung mood, dan moodku tergantung respons readers semua, yang bisa kimmy dapetin dari bentuk review kalian~

Aku minta pendapat kalian, sebaiknya semua masalah itu beneran dituntasin dan dikebut dalam satu chapter aja, atau mau cerita yang di panjang-panjangin dan bertahap? Mau final chapter atau next chapter? Hehehe.. mian kalau membingungkan..

Jangan lupa isi review, ne. Dalam bentuk amplop. haha.. Canda dink~


	3. Chapter 3

**Mafia jung, I LOVE YOU!**

**.**

Moin-Moin, Kimmy datang lagi.. (berjalan dengan anggun)

Terima kasih banyak kepada Mamiku yang cantik, **my beauty Jeje,**yang udah ngingetin aku buat bikin disclaimer cerita ini. Omo.. aku lupa dan (gak tau) hahaha..

**Main Chara:** Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho, and others DBSK members.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, thou i would be so glad if i can own them. (or at least, i can own Jeje Oppa) haha..

Watak, sifat dan kelakuan tokoh di FF ini, bukan asli. Sekali lagi, bukan asli.

Dan karena FF ini banyak mengandung kekerasan, adegan darah-darahan dan NC yang walaupun ngeblur tetep aja namanya NC, maka aku umumkan, FF ini dirubah ratednya menjadi **M**. tapi Jebal, jangan minta aku untuk membikin adegan NC tersebut menjadi lebih jelas lagi, karena ketika kalian membaca NC bikinanku maka saat itu juga dapat dipastikan kalian akan langsung mengalami mual, sesak nafas, gangguan pencernaan dan janin.

Terakhir, sebelum Kimmy menutup pidato (agak) panjang ini, kimmy mau bilang TERIMA KASIH kepada reviewers semuanya. *kasih permen satu-satu*

Satu lagi yang hampir lupa, ini bukan Final Chapter. Karena aku belum dapet ilham bagaimana caranya supaya enak mengungkap kejahatan dan membalas perbuatan si Kim Young Min. *bow*

.

.

**Enjoy Reading, RnR~**

.

.

(Before)

"Boojae, saranghae." Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

Yunho menyibakkan poni Jaejoong dan mengecup keningnya dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan, "Aku janji akan melindungimu, aku janji akan mengembalikan semua yang menjadi hakmu, Boojae. Jeongmal saranghae"

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di tengah, saat Jaejoong membuka matanya, rupanya ia tertidur sangat lama. Kim Jaejoong tetap tidak beranjak dari atas kasurnya, tubuhnya masih sangat lemas dan lagi dia juga tidak mungkin bisa pergi kemana-mana. Matanya menangkap namja bernama Jung Yunho yang terus saja mengawasinya, salahkan perangai Jaejoong sendiri yang membuat Yunho semakin sulit meninggalkannya sendirian? Jung Yunho merasa tidak aman meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian, ia takut apabila Jaejoong kembali melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi, beruntung Tuhan mendengar doa Yunho kemarin untuk tidak mengambil malaikat cantik itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Kim Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap wajah kecil dan dingin milik namja yang sedang bersandar di sandaran sebuah sofa di kamar Jaejoong, Jung Yunho terlihat sedang serius menatapi langit- langit kamar Jaejoong.. Tidak tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sejak tadi begitu fokus memperhatikan dirinya.

'_Tampan..'_ bisik Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri namja yang telah membelinya dan sekaligus telah memperkosanya itu sangatlah tampan dan memiliki karakter yang sangat kuat.

"Sudah puas memandang ku?"

_GASP…_

Kim Jaejoong merunduk, merasa menyesal sempat memuji namja brengsek itu. Tangannya refleks mencengkram boneka gajah yang sedang ia pegang begitu melihat Jung Yunho berdiri dan mulai beranjak mendekat ke kasur Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku membelimu?"

Tiba- tiba Yunho menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong terhenyak dan kemudian melemahkan cengkraman tangannya pada boneka itu. Jujur saja Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan pertanyaan seperti itu, kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba membelinya? Apa karena uang tebusan yang ia bawa untuk menyelamatkan anak buah kapalnya kurang? Kalau kurang, namja itu bisa langsung mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai budaknya, tanpa harus membelinya dari pamannya? Atau pamannya memang menjual dirinya pada Jung Yunho dan sengaja membiarkan Jaejoong yang tidak tahu apa-apa, datang ke rumah ini?

Kini Jung Yunho sudah berada tepat di hadapan Jaejoong, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Jaejoong, mengeser sedikit posisi selang infuse yang jarumnya tertanam di lengan kecil Jaejoong, agar tidak kedudukan oleh dirinya. Jung Yunho menatap langsung kedua mata indah Jaejoong, alisnya terangkat. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. Walau ia tidak yakin Yunho akan melihat bahwa ia mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong seperti berbisik.

Jaejoong buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho, begitu melihat Jung Yunho mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong takut bahwa namja kejam itu akan kembali menamparnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia dapat merasakan sapuan tangan hangat itu menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

Katakan Jaejoong bodoh, karena bisa-bisanya ia menikmati apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya, ia menikmati sentuhan lembut Yunho di pipinya. Mungkin orang yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh Yunho tidak akan mengerti, Jaejoong merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh, seperti sebuah perasaan nyaman, bahkan perasaan terlindungi.

Yunho mungkin memang bisa melindungi Jaejoong dari apapun, tapi dia tidak bisa melindungi Jaejoong dari dirinya sendiri.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" perintah Jaejoong, ia tidak mau disentuh oleh Yunho. Jaejoong takut, takut semakin terbuai. Sedangkan namja iblis itu bukan orang yang baik. Jaejoong tahu itu.

"Kau tidak lupa kan, aku sudah membelimu? Kau adalah milikku. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau terhadapmu."

Bukan. Demi Tuhan bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ingin Yunho sampaikan pada Jaejoong, tapi kenapa lagi-lagi dia merasa bodoh saat berhadapan dengan mahkluk cantik dihadapannya ini. Hanya ego dan emosi yang menguasainya.

Tanpa tahu apa- apa, namja cantik itu dipaksa berfikir dan mengira- ngira. Menerima semua perlakukan Yunho yang membuatnya merasa amat tertekan dan tersiksa.

Jaejoongnya pasti sangat kebingungan..

Dan Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong larut dalam pikiran yang sangat menyedihkan seperti itu terus menerus… tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

Sementara itu Jaejoong menelan kasar air liurnya. Benar… Yunho sudah membelinya. Lalu haruskah ia tunduk pada namja yang membelinya itu? Mengikuti semua yang dinginkan dan diperintahkan Jung Yunho padanya? Bahkan Jaejoong kini sudah tidak memiliki hak atas tubuhnya sendiri. Jaejoong menatapi tajam tangan Yunho yang masih berada di pipinya.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan menarik kembali tangannya dari pipi Jaejoong. Ia berjalan kembali ke sofa dan duduk disitu, tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari Jaejoong. Meskipun Yunho sudah menjauh dari tempat tidurnya, tetap saja Jaejoong takut. Ia terus memasang wajah waspada dan melemparkan tatapan kebenciannya kepada namja sialan yang sialnya sangat tampan.

.

Yunho tidak begitu peduli dengan tatapan Jaejoong, ia mengeluarkan _notepad_ dari sakunya dan mulai sibuk membaca laporan yang dikirim oleh bawahan-bawahannya. Lama-lama Jaejoong kesal diacuhkan, ia semakin menatap tajam Yunho yang nampak sibuk sekali.

"YA BAKKA! ! KATAKAN KENAPA KAU MEMBELIKU! !" Teriak Jaejoong setelah sekian menit merasa diabaikan.

Yunho diam tidak menggubris pertanyaan Jaejoong, malah semakin asyik mengotak atik _notepad_-nya. Jaejoong memicingkan mata besarnya, kemudian menonjok-nonjok boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu yang sedang dipeluknya.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari sudut matanya dengan sangat gemas, susah payah ia menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang namja cantik itu sekarang juga. Kemudian Jung Yunho tersenyum kecil. Kecil sekali hingga tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau baru saja Yunho tersenyum.

.

.

Sementara itu Kim Corporation di bawah kepemimpinan Kim Young Min, menjadi momok baru bagi bisnis-bisnis kecil yang mencoba bertahan di tengah kerasnya persaingan ekonomi Korea. Perusahaan raksasa itu menjelma menjadi lawan mereka, dengan tanpa belas kasihan Kim Young Min membeli seluruh saham dan mendominasi bursa efek yang menjadi poros perekonomian Korea. Kim Corporation menguasai sebagian besar lahan pertambangan milik Negara, entah pejabat mana yang membantu Kim Young Min dalam aksi kriminalnya.

Tidak terhitung berapa banyak perusahaan dan pabrik kecil gulung tikar dan hancur oleh kejamnya kekuasaan Kim Corporation yang baru. Kim Young Min juga banyak melakukan pergantian jajaran staff kepemimpinan. Ia menendang keluar orang-orang bersih yang tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama dengan kemauannya. Ditambah dengan kasus hilangnya kapal petroleum milik perusahaan beserta keseluruhan awak kapalnya, menambah panjang deretan hitam Kim Corporation.

Ribuan karyawan Kim Corporation telah berulang kali melakukan unjuk rasa atas kekejaman Kim Young Min dan menuntut agar Presiden Direktur baru itu segera digulingkan dari tahta kepemimpinan yang seharusnya menjadi milik satu-satunya pewaris tunggal Kim Corporation yaitu namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong, yang sayangnya saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

sayangnya usaha mereka tidak pernah membuahkan hasil, Kekuasaan Kim Young Min dan jajaran barunya semakin jauh tidak terjangkau.

.

.

(Jung's mansion)

Hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah dibangunkan oleh seorang maid disana. Perban di lengan Jaejoong baru saja diganti dengan yang baru, jarum infuse yang sejak kemarin tertanam ditangannya juga telah dilepas. Pagi ini ia akan pergi bersama Yunho ke Pacific Ocean dengan helicopter pribadi keluarga Jung.

Kemarin setelah perdebatan kecil antara ia dan Jung Yunho, akhirnya namja tampan itu menjanjikan dirinya, bahwa ia akan membebaskan seluruh awak kapal petroleum milik perusahan mendiang Appa Jaejoong. Namun karena Jaejoong keras kepala dan tidak mau percaya begitu saja pada apa yang dikatakan Yunho, ia memaksa ingin ikut dan menyaksikan sendiri bahwa semua awak kapalnya benar telah bebas dan kembali ke keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Penampilan Jaejoong sangat cantik pagi ini, ia terlihat bersinar dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, Jaejoong menggunakan kemeja putih berbahan tipis yang terlihat sangat pas di badannya sehingga membuat tubuh langsing Jaejoong terbentuk dengan jelas dan memakai celana Jeans yang juga berwarna putih, perfect. Tidak salah lagi, Jung Yunho menang banyak, karena telah menjadikan malaikat itu miliknya.

Yunho memandang kagum pada namja yang masih berusia belia itu, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong yang kini hanya berdiri terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya. Jaejoongnya sangat cantik.

Sebaliknya bagi Jaejoong, ia memandangi Jung Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara terkesima dan takut menjadi satu. Sosok tinggi yang berdiri dihadapannya terlihat sangat matang dan berkharisma, dengan garis wajah yang terlihat tegas dan penuh kuasa, tangannya yang besar dan kuat, badannya juga terlihat besar dan kokoh. Jung Yunho sangat tampan.

"Kajja.."

Jaejoong menatap tangan Yunho yang masih terulur kemudian mendecih. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Mata sipit Yunho terbuka lebar, alisnya sedikit terangkat melihat perubahan sikap Jaejoong. Namun ia buru-buru memasang kembali tampang arrogant khas seorang mafia, Yunho menghela nafas pendek dan menarik kembali tangannya dengan kasar.

"Apa kau harus sesinis ini padaku?" tanya Yunho dengan nada suara datar.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Jadi pergi tidak?" sahut Jaejoong galak.

Kali ini mulut Yunho sukses menganga lebar. Sejak kapan sikap Jaejoong berubah galak seperti ini?

'Kau sungguh menggemaskan, Boojae' batin Yunho berteriak.

Sebuah seringai jahil tersungging di bibir Jung Yunho, dengan cepat Jung Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan sengaja merangkulnya erat. Posisi mereka kini sangat sangat dekat. Jaejoong bahkan mampu menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam,

"Kau cantik sekali, kalau sedang galak seperti ini.." Goda Yunho tetap dengan nada dingin dan datarnya. -_-

.

.

Helicopter yang akan membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong ke tempat tujuan sudah mengudara sejak 4 jam yang lalu. Dan sejak berangkat tadi hingga saat ini, Yunho tidak henti-hentinya merasa khawatir dengan namja cantik yang duduk diseberangnya, wajah Jaejoong sangat pucat, matanya terpejam dan kepalanya bersandar di back seat. Tapi Yunho hanya diam dan terus memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena helicopter berkapasitas 4 orang penumpang dan 2 orang team penerbang ini, memiliki seat yang terpisah-pisah.

Perjalanan udara antara Seoul-New Caledonia memakan waktu sekitar 8,5 jam. Kapal petroleum yang tadinya berada di tengah Pacific Ocean itu telah berlabuh disana. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah mendarat dengan selamat di atas helipad kapal petroleum raksasa itu.

Setelah turun dari helicopter, mereka disambut oleh angin laut yang bertiup kencang. Yunho melepaskan matel tebal miliknya dan memakaikan mantel hitam itu pada Jaejoong. Disekitar kerah mantel itu nampak bulu-bulu cokelat yang tampak sangat halus yang memberi kesan hangat dan indah.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan lembut Yunho padanya, Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan Yunho dengan seksama. Dingin… Arrogant… Tidak ada kelembutan disana.. Tapi …. Kemudian ia teringat kembali kata-kata Junsu pada malam ia hampir mati itu. Dan juga teringat pada 'kalimat' yang samar-samar sempat ia dengar pada saat ia tertidur tengah malam.

Sebenarnya..

Yunho itu… orang yang seperti apa?

Mengapa kini Jaejoong merasa penasaran dengan namja yang membelinya itu?

.

.

Sebanyak 126 anak buah Jaejoong menyambut sumringah kedatangan namja cantik itu, bahkan kapten kapal itu membuka topinya sebagai tanda penghormatan dirinya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong agak bingung, semua ABK-nya tampak baik-baik saja. Padahal sebelumnya ketika mendengar bahwa kapal petroleum milik perusahaan Appanya disandera, ribuan pemikiran jelek berlalu lalang di kepalanya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho, Jung Yunho tersenyum dan bertanya, "Ada apa?" dengan seringai jahil yang sangat kentara.

Jung Yunho tahu betul apa yang ada di dalam otak namja cantik itu, mungkin dalam kepala namja cantik itu, hari ini ia akan melihat ratusan anak buahnya sedang menderita, dengan tubuh penuh cambukan dan tangan diborgol, lalu ia datang untuk menyelamatkan dan membebaskan mereka, atau setidaknya ada sebuah kejadian heroik dalam misi penyelamatan anak buahnya. Bukan datang dan disambut dengan meriah seperti ini. Yunho tertawa dalam hatinya.

.

.

Jung Yunho sedang berbicara pada seorang utusan agen FBI di hall utama kapal besar itu, meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam pengawasan seorang anak buahnya yang berbadan tegap dan berwajah agak seram, bernama Choi Seung Hyun.

"Ano.. Hmm.. bisakah kau tidak memandangi aku seperti itu." Ucap Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Ah.. Maafkan saya, Jaejoong-nim. Maaf karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada anda." kemudian namja itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum segan.

"Maafkan saya, karena harus mengawasi anda seperti seorang tahanan seperti ini, Jaejoong-nim." Sahutnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tahu kalau ini adalah perintah dari namja iblis itu." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Namja iblis?"

"Iya, namja iblis. Seenaknya saja melenyapkan nyawa orang, membeli orang, dan memp.. ahhh.. kadang aku merasa dia sedikit gila. Kau pasti juga berfikir seperti itu, kan?"

Choi Seung Hyun tersenyum kaku, "Hmm.. tapi Jaejoong-nim." Tatapan Seung Hyun beralih pada sosok yang sedang berdiri tepat dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Sudah puas menghinaku?"

_GASP.._

Jaejoong menunduk tidak berani melihat wajah namja yang mungkin sedang bernafsu untuk melemparnya ke lautan Pasifik.

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini namja gila?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang terkesan sangat dingin dan menyeramkan. Seakan namja tampan itu bisa menelan tubuh Jaejoong bulat- bulat.

Kim Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba tangan Jaejoong ditarik oleh tangan besar Yunho, tidak kasar, tapi begitu kuat dan tidak terbantah.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Pinta Yunho tegas.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong, ketika ia sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Temui agen FBI yang sedang menunggumu di Hall. Yakinkan dia bahwa kapal ini milikmu."

Dahi Jaejoong mengerenyit, "Kau menyuruhku berbohong?"

"Berbohong?" tanya Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong memicingkan matanya menatap Yunho.

Jung Yunho menghela nafas jengah, "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau, biar ku tembak saja agen FBI itu. Agar tidak banyak omong."

Jung Yunho baru saja hendak beranjak, sebelum tangan Jaejoong menahan lengannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan bicara padanya."

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau anak yang baik." Sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang masih saja menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Jangan sentuh aku." Desis Jaejoong berbahaya.

.

.

"Changminnie Hyung?" Jaejoong begitu terkejut saat mendapati agen FBI yang dimaksud oleh Yunho adalah Shim Changmin, kakak sepupunya.

"Joongie?" Changmin juga tampak terkejut saat melihat adik sepupunya berada di kapal. Walaupun Changmin tahu bahwa kapal itu milik Kim Corporation.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang mengepalkan tangannya geram mendengar pangilan akrab antara keduanya.

Jaejoong yang merasa kedatangan Changmin seperti dewa penolong baginya langsung memeluk kakak sepupunya itu dengan erat yang dibalas Changmin dengan tak kalah erat.

"HMMMM..HMMM.." sebuah dehaman keras dan hentakan pada lengan Jaejoong yang ditarik kasar oleh Yunho memebuat pelukan kakak dan adik sepupu itu terlepas.

"Ahhh.." Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan saat luka dipergelangan tangannya kembali di cengkram Yunho.

"Hentikan Jung, kau menyakitinya." Perintah tegas Shim Changmin.

"Hyung.." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kepada Changmin, seolah mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk tidak melakukan perlawanan pada Yunho atau nyawa mereka berdua tidak akan selamat. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu, Joongie?" tanya Changmin curiga melihat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang diperban.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Kenapa kau ada disini, Hyung?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari luka di tangannya.

"Aku mendengar kabar peralihan kepemilikan kapal petroleum ini secara illegal." Jawab Changmin sambil memandang Jung Yunho tidak suka.

Jaejoong merunduk, "Kapal ini milikku, Hyung." Jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Lalu kenapa banyak orang-orang bawahan manusia satu ini berada disini?" Changmin mulai mengintrogasi sepupunya.

"Itu.. karena.. Yunho ingin membantuku, jadi ia memerintahkan anak buahnya membantu awak kapalku disini.." Entahlah, hanya jawaban itu saja yang sempat terpikirkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Yunho?" Changmin merasa aneh saat jaejoong memanggil seorang Jung Yunho dengan sangat santai seperti itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kenapa kau meminta bantuannya?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Karena aku kekasihnya."

Kedua mata Jaejoong membelalak, ia baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dengan kebohongan baru lagi, namun Jung Yunho menyelanya dengan cepat dan mengatakan bahwa ia kekasihnya?

_Kekasihnya…._

"Benar begitu?" desak Changmin kepada jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Kemudian ia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yunho, seketika itu juga kedua mata mereka bertautan, mata tajam Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut, berharap perasaannya tersampaikan. Berharap Jaejoong bisa mengerti bahwa hanya ada sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat di mata Yunho. bahwa hanya ada sosok Jaejoong yang menempati ruang di hati Yunho,

Pandangan Jaejoong menurun kepada bibir tebal milik Yunho yang semakin dan semakin mendekat ke arah bibir cherry miliknya. Tidak lama bibir hati itu menyentuh dan melumat pelan bibir jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam, terpaku, ia merasakan perasaan yang begitu aneh menyeruak di dadanya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya panjang, sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak jawabannya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, jengah melihat adegan yang tengah dilakukan Jaejoong dengan laki-laki yang usianya terpaut 11 tahun dari adik sepupu kecilnya.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia harus mengikhlaskan adik sepupunya itu tumbuh dewasa bersama orang yang ia sendiri yakin bisa menjaga sepupunya dengan baik.

.

**PLAAKKKK**

Jaejoong menampar pipi Yunho sekuat tenaganya. "Sudah kukatakan jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho mengusap kasar darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat tamparan keras Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong menunduk dan air mata nampak jatuh dari mata rapuh Jaejoong. Yunho terdiam ditempat. Kenapa Jaejoong menangis setelah menamparnya? Isakan Jaejoong terdengar bagaikan lantunan nada menyedihkan yang begitu pilu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Mengapa kau membeliku? Kau menjadikan aku budak seksmu, membuatku menderita, kemudian sekarang kau mengatakan aku ini adalah kekasihmu! KENAPA KAU SELALU SEENAKNYA SAJA, KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?" teriak Jaejoong diakhir kalimatnya penuh rasa rapuh luar biasa.

Yunho kali ini tidak tahan lagi. Ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Mata besar Jaejoong semakin membulat saat merasakan kedua lengan kokoh Yunho memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat lembut dan hangat.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Dia bingung. Dia tidak mau terbawa perasaan. Dia tidak mau berharap akan sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"LEPAS!" Jaejoong mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan possessive yang sedang merengkuh tubuh kecilnya. "LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil memukul-mukul dada Yunho sekencang yang ia bisa..

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong terus memukuli dirinya, dengan lirih ia berujar, "Boojae, kumohon.. kali ini saja.. tolong mengerti perasaanku."

**DEGH**

Mendadak Jaejoong berhenti meronta. Kalimat Yunho seakan menembus hatinya, membuat kaku tubuhnya, Jaejoong terdiam di pelukan Yunho. Ia merasakan debaran jantung Yunho yang sangat berantakan di dadanya. Tapi ia juga merasakan debaran jantung lain yang juga sama berantakannya.

Debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Cengkraman tangan Jaejoong di baju Yunho semakin menguat, Yunho tidak perduli seberapa kusut bajunya nanti, ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong. Jaejoong terisak keras di dadanya. Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat didaun telinga Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Boojae." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dalam.

.

.

Terhitung sudah 3 minggu Kim Jaejoong tinggal di mansion megah milik Jung Yunho. Meskipun demikian hubungannya dengan Yunho tidak kunjung membaik. Jaejoong hanya semakin akrab dengan adik angkat Yunho, Kim Junsu.

Sudah 4 hari Jung Yunho tidak berada di mansion, ia dan Park Yoochun sedang berada di Dallas, karena ada urusan penting yang harus mereka handle.

Jung Yunho kini menjadi agak lebih lembut padanya, meskipun Yunho masih tetap sering memaksanya untuk melakukan hubungan badan. Jaejoong mulai merasakan perubahan sikap Yunho ini sejak hari dimana Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melindungi Jaejoong. Tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yunho dengan 'melindungi dirinya'.

Jaejoong tengah memandangi akuarium besar yang berada di tengah di living room bergaya modern itu, Jaejoong menatapi ikan-ikan dengan beragam jenis yang berenang kesana-kemari dengan lincahnya sambil pikirannya menerawang entah kemana.

"Sedang apa, Joongie?"

Suara manis itu membuat lamunan Jaejoong terhenti. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan matanya melihat sosok imut yang menyapanya barusan.

"Suie Hyung." Jaejoong tersenyum cantik

"Apa kau merindukan Yunho Hyung? Sudah beberapa hari ini kalian tidak bertemu kan? Yunho Hyung akan pulang malam ini, Joongie. Kau tidak mau menyambutnya?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Matanya berubah sendu. "Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku bingung."

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung, Joongie?" Junsu ikut duduk dan ikut memandangi akuarium.

Jaejoong menunduk. "Aku takut padanya, Hyung. Dia kejam, dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya padaku dan …"

Alis Junsu terangkat menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Jaejoong.

"Dan aku tidak mengerti, Hyung. Setiap aku berada di dekatnya, dadaku terasa sangat sesak." Jaejoong mencurahkan perasaannya pada Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum manis. "Kau hanya perlu menggunakan hatimu, Joongie.." Tunjuk Junsu tepat di dada Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Kim Junsu mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong, merapikan poni panjang yang hampir menutupi mata indah jaejoong. "Dengarkan baik-baik bisikan hatimu. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang kau rasakan."

.

.

Jaejoong memandangi rintik hujan yang turun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, ia tengah berada di balkon besar di lantai dua, membiarkan udara dingin menyapa kulitnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bertemu Yunho, tidak tidur sekamar dengan Yunho, tidak melakukan hubungan badan dengan Yunho. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit lega. Bahkan Jaejoong berharap kalau lebih baik ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan Yunho. Tapi kenapa dadanya sakit saat membayangkan tidak bertemu lagi dengan Yunho?

"Kenapa berada diluar dengan baju setipis ini, Boojae? Kau tidak kedinginan?" sebuah jaket hangat tersampir di bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa jantung Jaejoong berdegup sangat kencang ketika mendengar suara Yunho yang berat dan terdengar lelah.

**GREP**

Jaejoong merasakan lengan Yunho kini melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Jaejoong menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin Yunho yang begitu ia rindukan. Jaejoong bahkan merindukan kecupan lembut yang kini mulai menjamahi leher putihnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa membohongi dirinya, ia menikmati sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sentuhan Yunho. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kini ia menginginkan Yunho.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisik Yunho begitu lirih.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~

Ayeay! Final Chapternya mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi yah publishnya. Karena baru rangkanya aja yang kepikiran. Ungg… suka atau tidak suka pada chapter ini, mohon tinggalin review, nde.. Ghamsa.. :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Mafia Jung, I LOVE YOU!**

**Hallo.. **

Kimmy datang lagi, menuntaskan perjumpaan kita di FF ini. Aku berterimakasih dan minta maaf, kalau FF ini tidak berkenan di hati kalian semua. (ini apa deh) hehe.. apakah nanti setelah selesai membaca, kalian akan merasa puas atau tidak, atau malah kesel karena kimmy author yg gak bisa ngertiin maksud dan keinginan readers, apapun reaksi kalian nantinya, ini adalah yg bisa kimmy bikin sesuai kemampuanku.. T^T

Karena sebagian besar meminta kimmy agar FF ini dijadikan Mpreg, maka .. jeeeng jeeeng jeeenggg... hahaha.. Yeah, kimmy kabulkaaaan.. kkk~ tapi yg minta NCnya jangan diblur, wadohhh.. aku belum siap, aku kan masih unyu,, kkk~

Kepada semua yang sudah memberi review, masukan dan saran, aku selalu baca baik-baik dan mencoba memperbaiki sesuai kemampuan aku. Semoga bisa diterima. :-D

Ohya, baca FF ini pelan-pelan aja. kalau aus minum dulu, kalau lapar makan dulu, kalau ngantuk tidur dulu.. Hahahaha.. Peace.. (^-^)v

Jangan lupa ya, tetep kasih masukannya, i'll wait..

.

.

Enjoy Reading~

.

(Before)

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisik Yunho begitu lirih.

Dan malam itu sekali lagi Yunho mengagahi Jaejoong tanpa pernah memberi kejelasan tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap malaikat cantik tersebut. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong merasa semakin terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang bernama kehinaan.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong bangun dengan rasa pusing luar biasa dan ngilu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Semalam Yunho begitu bersemangat saat merasuki dirinya. Berpuluh-puluh kali Yunho membisikan Jaejoong bahwa ia merindukannya. Ya…. Tentu saja Jaejoong mengerti, Jung Yunho merindukan tubuhnya.

"Boojae, hari ini kau ikut denganku." Perintah Yunho.

"Kemana?" tanya Jaejoong pelan tanpa maksud melawan, dalam hatinya ia berpikir apakah mungkin Yunho akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan mengingat ini adalah hari libur.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Yunho.

.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jaejoong pada Himchan yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, kemudian Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk tenang disana.

Sebelum Jung Yunho menyusul Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil, tatapan mata Yunho seakan mengatakan sesuatu pada Himchan. Mengerti akan maksud Yunho, Himchan dengan tatapan waspada melihat kesekitar pekarangan dan kemudian mengangguk patuh.

"Segera laksanakan, Sajangnim."

Himchan berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion dan Yunho tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mencium keberadaan anak buahmu, Kim Young Min? Jangan harap kau bisa mendekat selangkah saja ke dalam area kekuasaanku."

Kemudian Yunho masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping Jaejoong yang kini terdiam di bangku penumpang. Wajah Yunho penuh seringai menyeramkan, Jaejoong menelan kasar salivanya melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Yunho.

"Jung Hyun, biar aku yang mengendarai mobil ini. Kau pakailah mobil audi hitamku, dan ikuti mobil ini pelan-pelan.." Tegas Yunho.

"Baik, Sajangnim." Jung Hyun mengangguk penuh hormat dan keluar dari mobil itu. Yunho berpindah duduk di belakang kemudi dan membiarkan Jaejoong tetap duduk di bangku belakang. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat penasaran dan ingin bertanya namun ia urungkan niatnya karena ia tahu, ia tidak berhak ikut campur urusan Yunho..

Yunho mulai mengendarai mobilnya keluar gerbang megah mansionnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jaejoong yang sedikit merindukan keramaian dunia luar, hanya memandang santai keluar jendela. Jaejoong belum mengetahui situasi yang sebenarnya tidak sesantai itu. Mobil Yunho berada paling depan sedangkan mobil pribadinya yang justru dikendarai Jung Hyun berada dibelakangnya, seperti sedang dikawal.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Jeep hitam terlihat menyelip di antara mobil yang tengah dikendarai Yunho dan mobil yang dikemudikan Jung Hyun. Mobil itu melesat cepat seperti akan menghadang jalannya mobil Jung Hyun, seketika itu Yunho menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kekuatan maksimal dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Jaejoong mulai bisa membaca situasi, ia menatap kebelakang dan mengerutkan dahinya, karena mobil yang dikendarai Jung Hyun tertinggal dan berhenti di tengah-tengah kerumunan mobil-mobil Jeep yang menghadangnya.

Yunho terus menambah kecepatan laju mobil yang dikendarainya. Jaejoong sampai harus memegang ujung bangku, menahan tubuhnya yang terpental-pental akibat aksi brutal Yunho.

"YA NAMJA GILA, BISAKAH KAU LEBIH PELAN-PELAN!" teriak Jaejoong yang mulai merasa mual..

Yunho tidak mengubris teriakan Jaejoong barusan. Dengan sebelah tangan Yunho membuka _notepad_nya. Seketika wajah Yunho berubah penuh dengan amarah.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho mengambil pistol dari dalam saku mantelnya. Wajah Jaejoong memucat begitu melihat pistol itu. Apa Yunho akan menembaknya karena ia sudah berani berteriak tadi?

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak begitu cepat.

Sesekali Yunho melihat ke layar _notepad_nya, namun tidak mengurangi kehati-hatiannya dalam menyetir. Kecepatan mobil Yunho mulai berkurang saat mobil itu sampai disalah area satu gedung parlement yang tertutup. Dan berhenti tepat di pintu masuk khusus _emergency_.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang kini sibuk menenangkan jantungnya. "Kau tunggu disini. Jangan pernah berniat untuk kabur." tegas Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menjawab ucapan Yunho hanya dengan menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

Yunho melepas seatbeltnya, tergesa-gesa membuka pintu mobil dan langsung berlari keluar. Ada sedikit kelegaan didalam hati Jaejoong saat ia tahu bahwa Yunho tidak membunuhnya. Mungkin pikiran Jaejoong saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Ia jadi sangat paranoid jika melihat Yunho dan pistol.

"Eh.. itu seperti.. Paman?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang mirip pamannya baru saja keluar dari gedung itu dan berjalan santai masuk ke mobilnya. Aneh. Bukankan gedung parlement ini tutup. Bukankah semua pejabatnya sedang libur? Jaejoong melirik _notepad _Yunho yang tertinggal dibangku kemudi. Terlihat disana sebuah foto profile seorang pejabat bernama Lee Soo Man dan informasi lainnya tentang pejabat tersebut. Dan yang membuat mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar adalah keterangan yang ada di bawah foto itu. "Prompt to be Killed"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya kasar, ia mengerti, Yunho akan membunuh pejabat itu sekarang.. Jaejoong memegang ujung kursi mobil itu dengan erat. Yunho benar- benar menyeramkan. Dan Jaejoong merasa semakin yakin dan terpuruk akan kenyataan bahwa Yunho benar- benar bisa sangat menguasai hidup siapapun, termasuk dirinya.

Entah darimana Jaejoong mendapat kesimpulan bahwa, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Yunho. Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.. Tidak akan..

Dan itu sangat menakutkan.

Tidak lama, Yunho kembali dengan membawa berkas tebal di tangannya. Terlihat bekas cipratan darah di wajah tampan Yunho. Jaejoong yakin darah itu milik pejabat yang saat ini sudah berhasil dibunuh Yunho.

Jaejoong sempat terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba membuka pintu penumpang tempat Jaejoong duduk.

"Duduklah disampingku." Pintanya lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran melihat wajah Yunho yang berhiaskan darah. Yunho sangat sedih mendapati kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong kembali ketakutan dengan dirinya.

Ketika Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam mobil, keheningan canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" tanya Yunho pelan sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tisyu basah.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho. Ia memandangi Yunho yang terlihat kesulitan membersihkan wajahnya karena sebelah tangannya yang memegang kemudi.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jaejoong. "Kau habis membunuh orang kan?" tanya jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mengangguk. Ia terus mengusap pipinya, tapi karena tidak tahu dimana bagian yang terkena cipratan darah. Maka ia hanya mengosok-gosoknya asal. Jaejoong mengambil alih tisyu basah di tangan Yunho dan mengusap pipi Yunho lembut. Sangat lembut. Yunho tertegun dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Jaejoong. Perasaannya amburadul. Namja cantik ini betul-betul pandai mengaduk-ngaduk hati dan emosinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa tangan dan hatinya seakan bergerak sendiri, melakukan hal yang tidak diperintahkan otaknya..

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sekilas. Kemudian ia memberikan berkas tebal yang tadi ditaruhnya asal di dashboard ke pangkuan Jaejoong.

"Bukalah."

Jaejoong hanya menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu lembar berkas tebal tersebut.

Mulutnya terbuka, tidak percaya atas apa yang dibacanya. Di dalam berkas itu, terdapat bukti pengalihan lahan pertambangan milik Negara menjadi atas nama Kim Corporation, dan yang membuat Jaejoong merasakan matanya mulai memanas adalah ada nama dan tanda tangan Appanya yang dibubuhkan di kertas-kertas itu. Dan tanggal penanda tanganan itu terjadi tepat pada hari dimana Jaejoong kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Appamu dipaksa menandatangani perpindahan asset illegal Negara itu." Jelas Yunho, agar Jaejoong tidak salah faham terhadap Appanya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Jaejoong walaupun tentu saja ia yakin Appanya bukan orang serakah dan jahat yang berniat menguasai asset milik Negara.

"Aku sudah mengambil rekaman CCTV saat kejadian itu terjadi. Appamu terpaksa menandatangani berkas itu, karena Kim Young Min menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kening Ummamu." Jelas Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan laju air matanya, jadi benar, orang yang dilihatnya tadi keluar dari gedung itu adalah pamannya. Jaejoong sangat bingung kenapa ada orang yang begitu terobsesi untuk menjadi kaya dan menguasai kerajaan bisnis milik Appanya, terlebih orang itu adalah pamannya sendiri.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam. Ia perhatikan wajah namja yang telah membelinya, memperkosanya berkali-kali dan merubah hidupnya dalam sekejap. Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa membaca Yunho. Jung Yunho selalu berubah-ubah. Dan Jaejoong lelah harus terus mengira-ngira seperti apa sosok Yunho sebenarnya

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Jaejoong lirih.

"Karena aku ..." Yunho baru saja hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, sebelum ponselnya berdering nyaring.

Jaejoong memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Yunho yang mengeras saat mendengarkan orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di telefon..

'kali ini apa lagi.' Batin Jaaejoong.

"Aku akan kesana, secepatnya." Jawab Yunho mengakhiri hubungan telefonnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong sebentar, kemudian kembali focus memperhatikan jalan, "Kita akan ke rumah sakit. Jung Hyun tertembak."

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, apa yang terjadi pada Jung Hyun sebenarnya? Siapa orang-orang yang mengepung mobil audi Yunho yang dikendarai Jung Hyun tadi? Tapi Jaejoong takut untuk bertanya, entah mengapa ia merasa takut dengan jawaban yang akan ia dengar.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong dan Yunho tiba di rumah sakit, sudah terlihat Junsu dan Yoochun disana. Junsu dengan lembut menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi yang berjajar di depan ruang gawat darurat dimana Jung Hyun tengah mendapat penanganan dokter.

"Mereka menginginkan Jaejoong, Yunho Hyung." Mendengar namanya disebut oleh Park Yoochun membuat Jaejoong refleks mendongak menatap dua pria tampan yang tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu itu.

Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua sebenarnya? siapa yang sedang menginginkan dirinya? Jaejoong memandangi wajah lelah Yunho dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kemudian ia merunduk memandangi sepatunya.

"Joongie tenang saja, ne" Junsu mengusap pelan rambut halus jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Suie Hyung? Kenapa semuanya semakin tidak bisa aku mengerti." Tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu dengan nada suara yang terdengar putus asa.

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong, merasa prihatin dengan nasib Jaejoong. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Joongie. Kau aman bersama kami, sayang."

.

.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Jaejoong, ia terus menerus dibawa Yunho, kemanapun namja tampan itu pergi. Setelah memastikan keadaan Jung Hyun baik-baik saja di rumah sakit. Yunho kembali mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat lagi, sebuah rumah megah yang tampak dijaga ketat oleh para body guard berbadan besar dan bertampang seram.

Jung Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Jaejoong menelan liurnya kasar dan belum beranjak keluar dari mobil. Seakan jika ia keluar dari mobil itu, ia akan langsung dikeroyok oleh pasukan berbadan kekar itu.

Yunho berjalan kesisi pintu mobil dan membukakan pintu itu dengan sangat gentle untuk Jaejoong. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menatap uluran tangan Yunho. Ketakutan tetap terpancar dari kedua mata kelam Jaejoong.

"Ayo..." Jung Yunho menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seakan meminta Jaejoong segera menyambut uluran tangannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya setelah Jaejoong berdiri disampingnya. Wajah pucat Jaejoong cukup membuat Yunho mengerti.

"Tidak usah takut." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk. Yunho merengkuh tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah super megah tersebut. Beberapa namja berbadan kekar berjalan dibelakang Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho membuka sebuah pintu kayu jati yang terlihat sangat kokoh itu dengan gerakan yang sangat mantap.

"Selamat datang, anakku." Sambut seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang masih tampak sangat cantik, kemudian yeoja bermata bulat besar itu memeluk Jung Yunho dengan sangat erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, anak nakal.."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat melihat adegan unyu yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya.

"Omo.. inikah namja cantik yang kau ceritakan pada Umma, Jung? Oh Tuhan.. kau sungguh sangat beruntung, Yunho.." Yeoja itu beralih menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Jaejoong merasa kikuk dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh Yeoja cantik itu, ia membungkukkan badannya hormat. "Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

"Annyeong.. Chagiya.. aku Jung Heechul, Umma dari anak durhaka ini." Yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cara yang sangat unik.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, ciri khas seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mulai dihapal oleh Yunho.

"Dimana Appa, Umma?" tanya Yunho.

"Dia sudah menunggumu di ruangannya, sejak kau menceritakan kejadian tadi di telefon." Jawab Ummanya acuh, yeoja cantik itu masih sibuk mengagumi seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho mengangguk, "Boojae, kau mengobrolah dengan Umma. Aku ada perlu dengan Appaku sebentar."

"Tidak usah khawatir. Joongie akan aman bersama Umma. Kau pergilah sana yang lama, Yunho." Usir Ummanya.

Tidak lama kedua makhluk cantik itu sudah terlihat akrab. Jaejoong seperti menemukan kembali kasih sayang seorang ibu pada diri yeoja cantik itu. Jung Heechul sangat baik, hangat dan menyenangkan. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam besar bersama beberapa maid di dapur elegan mansion megah itu. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik dan juga ceria, hal itu membuat hati Jung Heecul berdesir hangat. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk perbuatan orang yang tega-teganya bernafsu untuk membunuh malaikat baik hati seperti Jaejoong hanya karena mengincar harta kekayaan yang dimiliki namja cantik ini.

.

"Joongie, untuk sementara waktu, kau tinggal disini bersama Umma, ne." kata Yunho tiba-tiba disaat mereka tengah menikmati makan malam bersama di ruang makan super mewah kediaman utama keluarga Jung..

"Iya, Joongie mau kan tinggal disini?" tanya Umma Jung lembut.

Kim Jaejoong tidak mengerti, mengapa orang-orang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Semua orang tampak khawatir dengan keselamatan dirinya, sebenarnya ada apa? Kim Jaejoong merasa menjadi bodoh karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ne, aku mau, Jung Ahjumma." Jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Aish.. sudah berapa kali Umma bilang, jangan panggil aku Ahjumma." Gemas Heechul pada namja cantik itu.

"Joongie lupa, Umma." Jawab jaejoong malu-malu.

Jung Siwon memperhatikan interaksi antara istrinya dengan namja cantik yang dipastikan sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantunya itu, ia tersenyum memuji kejelian mata anaknya dalam memilih calon istri. Dan ia berjanji akan membantu Yunho melindungi namja cantik itu dari kejaran Kim Young Min dan jajaran Red Kama yang sedang mencari keberadaan Jaejoong dan ingin melenyapkan nyawa namja cantik itu, bahkan mereka mulai berani merangkak masuk ke daerah kekuasaan keluarga Jung dan membuat urusan dengan kelompok mafia terbesar yang paling disegani di seluruh Korea Selatan itu.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Jaejoong tinggal bersama keluarga Jung di mansion utama keluarga mafia tersebut. Hidupnya sangat bahagia disana, ia dilimpahi kasih sayang dan cinta yang begitu besar oleh Umma dan Appa Jung. Walaupun sempat ada beberapa insiden aneh yang berkali-kali hampir mengancam keselamatan nyawa Jaejoong.

Dan sudah terhitung satu minggu juga ia tidak bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. Jaejoong merasakan ada yang kurang dari hari-harinya. Bolehkah ia mengakui bahwa ia merindukan Jung Yunho?

Jaejoong terus melamun memandangi langit malam yang tampak cerah dan dipenuhi bintang-bintang dari balkon kamarnya. Namja cantik itu terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya sampai tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang masuk ke kamarnya dan mendekat ke tempat ia berada.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak, ia kaget dengan tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya dan suara berat yang menyapa telinganya.

Jaejoong melepaskan rengkuhan possessive Yunho pada pinggangnya, dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil menyibakan poni yang menutupi kening Jaejoong..

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Yunho. Dan kini namja tampan itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dan Jaejoong merasa Jung Yunho menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari yang dilihatnya terakhir kali.

"Aku merindukanmu." Yunho berbisik pelan.

Jaejoong merunduk. Ia tahu kalimat Yunho. Yunho merindukan tubuhnya. Dan sebentar lagi ia pasti akan ditarik ke atas kasur lalu dibaringkan dengan paksa, lalu sesuatu yang lembut dan basah akan menjamahi seluruh tubuhnya, dan tidak lama kemudian benda keras milik Yunho akan merasuki tubuhnya, lalu desahan-desahan nikmat mulai terdengar dari bibir keduanya. Dan.. _wait.. _kenapa Jaejoong jadi berfantasi sendiri. 'Ini gila.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Boojae, aku merindukanmu." Ulang Yunho yang merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Katakan padaku apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong kali ini.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ulang Yunho polos..

"Apa artinya itu?" desak Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa tangan Jaejoong ke dadanya, "Boojae, apa kau bisa merasakan debaran jantungku yang menggila karenamu?"

Jaejoong menelan liurnya kasar dan menatap Yunho tidak percaya. "Yunh…"

"Aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi tolong ketahuilah.." Yunho mengambil nafasnya perlahan dan berucap lembut, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Boojae. Maaf aku terlambat menyadari ini. Tolong ajari aku caranya mencintai dengan benar."

**DEGH**

Mata Jaejoong yang besar itu semakin membesar saat mendengar mantra ajaib yang diucapkan Yunho barusan. Sebuah kalimat penuh magis yang terdengar sangat manis.

"Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi menyakitimu, berbuat kasar padamu dan memaksakan kehendaku lagi padamu."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya jaejoong sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau boleh membunuhku, saat aku mengingkari janjiku."

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat, ketika melihat tetesan-tetesan bening mulai meluncur bebas dari mata indah namja cantik itu.

"Maafkan perbuatanku yang kemarin-kemarin. Dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa jujur sejak awal."

Bibir tebal Yunho menyapa lembut bibir merah penuh milik Jaejoong, ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka yang terasa begitu manis dibibir Jaejoong. Ciuman yang membuat Jaejoong berharap akan sesuatu yang indah ke depannya.

"Kau adalah miliku." Putus Yunho tiba-tiba ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

Jaejoong mengeleng-geleng, "Kau egois."

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."

"Kau bodoh."

"Aku hanya menjadi bodoh saat berhadapan denganmu."

"Kau jahat."

"Aku jahat untuk sesuatu yang menurutku benar."

"Kau membeliku." Kata jaejoong telak.

"Aku membelimu, agar aku bisa melindungimu." Yunho menatap langsung ke dalam mata kelam sehitam malam milik Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang matanya mulai memanas dengan jawaban-jawaban yang dilontarkan Yunho.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kim Jaejoong sukses terisak dalam pelukan Yunho. Kemudian dengan mudahnya Yunho membopong tubuh ringan namja cantik itu dan membawanya masuk ke kamar pribadi Yunho.

"Kau mau apa?" tantang Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, memiliki tubuhmu, hatimu dan cintamu. Bolehkah?" tanya Yunho meminta ijin.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan sangat tulus untuk pertama kalinya pada Yunho. Ia memandangi wajah tampan namja yang sempat sangat dibencinya itu. Kemudian dengan mantap ia mengangguk.

"Jadikanlah aku milikmu seutuhnya, mafia tampanku." Goda Jaejoong, karena jujur saja ia sendiri juga sudah tidak tahan untuk merasakan kembali sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho di tubuhnya.

"Saranghae, Boojae."

"Nado saranghae, Mafia Jung!" jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Dan malam itu, adalah malam paling membahagiakan dalam hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bercinta dengan Yunho. Bercinta dalam arti sebenar-benarnya. Bercinta dengan penuh cinta. Dirinya diterbangkan oleh sensasi-sensasi yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Bolehkah Jaejoong berharap bahwa kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya?

.

.

Keesokannya pagi-pagi sekali, Jaejoong terbangun dengan perasaan sangat sedih. Baru saja semalam ia merasakan bahagia yang tiada tertandingi, tapi kini ia terbangun sendirian di atas kasurnya tanpa keberadaan Yunho di sampingnya. Kenapa Yunho meninggalkannya sendirian? Apakah Yunho membuangnya setelah Jaejoong memberikan hati dan cinta yang ia miliki seutuhnya pada namja tampan itu?

Buru-buru ia memakai pakaian yang ia ambil asal di lemari. Dan keluar mencari namja yang berhasil mencuri hatinya ke seluruh ruangan di mansion besar itu. Kemudian langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka. Ragu-ragu jaejoong mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu, ia bisa melihat Jung Umma, Jung Appa, Yunho dan juga Park Yoochun berada disana.

Jaejoong baru saja mengayunkan tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu itu, namun gerakannya tertahan ketika mendengar suara Jung Appa. "Red Kama telah Appa handle. Antek-antek mereka sudah ditarik mundur oleh Mr. Tanaka kembali ke Jepang. Kita hanya harus fokus melindungi Jaejoong dari Kim Young Min dan anak buahnya."

Jaejoong terus memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Selama kita tidak bisa membaca pergerakan Kim Young Min, Joongie akan tetap tinggal disini dan tidak diperbolehkan sama sekali keluar dari lingkungan rumah ini." Kata Jung Appa lagi.

"Yeobo, tidak bisakah kau bergerak lebih cepat lagi? Aku takut kalau sampai kejadian seperti beberapa waktu lalu itu terulang lagi dan bagaimana kalau suatu saat salah satu dari mereka berhasil mencelakai calon menantu cantikku." Pinta Jung Umma dengan nada suara khawatir.

Ya, dua hari lalu Jaejoong hampir mati disuntik racun oleh seorang yeoja yang berpura-pura menjadi penjual bunga yang lewat di depan halaman rumah keluarga Jung. Beruntung ada seorang body guard yang memang telah curiga dengan gelagat aneh penjual bunga itu sejak awal. Ia terus memperhatikan interaksi yeoja itu dengan Tuan Mudanya, dan ketika ia melihat yeoja itu mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik dari kantong bajunya saat itu juga ia mencekal tangan wanita muda itu dan memutarnya sehingga suntikan racun itu berbalik menusuk dirinya sendiri, tidak lama kemudian wanita itu mengalami kejang hebat dan meninggal di tempat dengan seluruh tubuh yang membiru.

"Jaejoong akan aman selama kita terus menjaganya, Chullie." suara Appa Jung terdengar menenangkan isrtinya.

"Umma tenang saja, aku akan segera membereskan semua ini." Jung Yunho berkata tegas.

Jaejoong mengusap cairan bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Pamannya bisa begitu kejam terhadap keluarganya, ia sudah melihat rekaman CCTV saat Ummanya disandera dan Appanya dipaksa menandatangani berkas pengalihan asset Negara. Lalu ia juga sudah tahu misteri kematian kedua orang tuanya yang ternyata memang sudah direncanakan sejak awal. Kecelakaan itu disengaja. Kim Young Min adalah dalang dari semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarganya. Dan saat ini ia harus mendengar kenyataan bahwa nyawanyalah yang menjadi incaran sang paman.

'Umma, Appa, aku akan membayar kematian kalian berdua dengan harga yang pantas. Aku akan membalas perbuatan bejat manusia jahanam itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku bersumpah.' Tekad Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, sekarang Kim Jaejoong menyandang marga baru, ia sudah menjadi seorang Jung. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong menikah tiga hari yang lalu. Sebuah pernikahan sederhana yang sangat khidmat, yang di hadiri hanya oleh kerabat dekat keluarga Jung.

Jung Jaejoong kini menjelma menjadi namja belia yang tampak dewasa dan anggun, kecantikkan dan kebahagian terpancar dari wajahnya. Apalagi, ia mulai diperbolehkan keluar oleh Yunho, meskipun tetap dengan penjagaan ketat body guard-body guard berbadan kekar yang kadang masih membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

Sedangkan Jung Yunho tetap dengan kesibukannya mengurus kerajaan bisnisnya, mengusut tuntas dan mengumpulkan bukti kejahatan Kim Young Min, dan juga mencari cara untuk mengembalikan kejayaan Kim Corporation ke tangan pemilik sesungguhnya yaitu istrinya. Untuk urusan yang satu itu Jung Yunho tidak melibatkan siapapun. Ia ingin dirinya yang terjun langsung mengurus hak milik istrinya.

Malam ini Jung Yunho dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Kim's Corporation Financial officer'

"Siapa disana?" teriak suara seorang pria tua berkaca mata tebal yang terkejut saat melihat seseorang dengan wajah stoic dan tatapan dingin merobos masuk ke ruangannya di tengah malam.

"Sedang menghitung hasil pengelapan dana perusahaan, eoh?" ejek Yunho dengan santainya.

"SIAPA KAU? MAU APA KEMARI?" pria tua itu berteriak ketakutan begitu batang hidung Yunho mulai mendekat ke tempatnya duduk..

Jung Yunho mendecih, "Aku mau kau berikan padaku semua bukti penggelapan yang dilakukan bos barumu."

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?" pria itu mencoba melawan.

.

**Traaakkk.. **

Yunho dengan santai menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kening pria tua bernama Choi Hyoje, yang diangkat sebagai direktur keuangan oleh Kim Young Min beberapa bulan lalu.

"Apa perlu ku ulangi lagi? Cepat berikan apa yang aku minta, atau pistol ini akan meledakkan kepalamu."

Pria tua bangka itu terdiam dan menatap Yunho penuh ketakutan, keringat mulai mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, tubuh pendeknya terdorong ke sudut ruangan kerjanya tersebut.

"Satu…" Yunho mulai menghitung.

"Dua.."

"Ti…" Jemari Yunho baru saja akan menarik pelatuk benda besi itu,

"HENTIKAN! ! ! INI! ! Ini semua bukti peralihan perusahaan, penggelapan dana, dan perjanjian palsu yang dibuat oleh Kim Young Min." dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, pria tua itu menyerahkan bukti yang Yunho minta padanya.

Jung Yunho menyeringai, tangannya terulur mengambil berkas peralihan asset-asset itu, ia juga mengambil stempel atas nama istrinya yang kerap kali di salah gunakan oleh pria tua pendek itu atas perintah bosnya., "Terimakasih sudah bekerja sama denganku." Yunho tersenyum kecut.

Pria tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega, namun ….

"Sekarang tidurlah dengan tenang." Suara Jung Yunho mengema di ruangan besar itu, dan...

.

**DOOOOORRRRRR**

Jung Yunho menarik pelatuk pistol yang digenggamnya dengan sangat mantap.

"Dan membusuklah di neraka." Salam perpisahan Yunho pada pria tua bangka yang beberapa menit lalu sudah mati di tangannya.

.

.

Jung Yunho baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi dan membuang baju yang terkena cipratan darah orang yang baru saja dibunuhnya beberapa saat lalu. Yunho kembali mengisi beberapa peluru dipistolnya dan menaruhnya di laci.

"Membunuh orang lagi, Bear?" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil melingkari tubuh kekar Yunho.

"Hanya membasmi hama kecil yang menganggu." Ia membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh kecil yang sangat dirindukannya itu, walaupun mereka hanya tidak bertemu selama kurang lebih 7 jam saja..

Jaejoong menyusupkan kepalanya, menghirup wangi segar dari sabun Yunho.

"Manja sekali, eoh?" Yunho menciumi puncak kepala istrinya.

"Yunnie, bolehkah besok aku keluar dengan Junsu Hyung?" tanya Jaejoong dengan aegyo terbaiknya.

"Hmmm.. Ternyata ada maunya."

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil.

Yunho mengangguk mengijinkan, "Besok akan ku suruh para body guardku untuk mengawasi kalian." Jawab Yunho.

"Tapi Bear, keberadaan para body guardmu itu sangat menggangguku tahu, semua orang selalu minggir ketakutan saat melihat badan kekar seperti kingkong milik bodyguard-bodyguard mu itu." Protes Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho tertawa kecil, istrinya itu masih saja takut dengan badan-badan besar milik anak buahnya.

"Baiklah, biar Jung Hyun dan Himchan saja yang aku suruh ikut untuk menjagamu."

"Tapi, Bear…" protes Jaejoong lagi.

"Jung Jaejoong, aku.. tidak… suka.. dibantah." Yunho menegaskan kata perkata kepada istrinya.

Membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau tertawa, kala mengingat masa kelam mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Hanya Jung Hyun dan Himchan. Dan satu lagi, mereka berdua harus berpakaian casual. Aku tidak mau mereka menggunakan kemeja, dasi, jas hitam, lengkap dengan kaca mata yang juga hitam dan sepatu pantopel berisik mereka." Jaejoong mengajukan syarat-syarat yang mau tidak mau membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Siap, Nyonya." Goda Yunho pada istrinya.

Jaejoong terseyum dan menyambar bibir tebal suaminya yang belakangan ini selalu menjadi candu dan vitaminnya.

"Kau tidak lelah, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat suaminya mulai berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen tebal di meja kerja kecilnya.

Yunho menatap istri cantiknya itu dan tersenyum, "Tidurlah duluan, sayang. Aku ada sedikit urusan."

Jaejoong mendengus kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju ranjang mereka, Yunho tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah istrinya yang kadang masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

.

**Tunggu dulu,** apa aku belum bilang bahwa mereka kini tidur satu kamar? Ya.. Mereka berdua telah kembali ke rumah Yunho dan tidur bersama di kamar utama, kamar pribadi Yunho.

.

.

Jung Jaejoong kini tengah menyalurkan hobi belanjanya bersama Junsu. Sejak enam jam yang lalu mereka berkutat dan menyusuri seluruh toko-toko dengan _brand _terkenal yang ada di dalam Mall tersebut. Namja cantik itu berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat kuat dan bersemangat pada saat-saat seperti ini. Berkali-kali Jung Hyun dan Himchan mengelap peluh yang menetes di dahi mereka. Di tambah tangan mereka yang penuh dengan tas-tas hasil belanja sang tuan muda.

"Joongie, sudah ya belanjanya. Hyungie sudah sangat lelah. Dan lagi kau tidak kasihan melihat Jung Hyun dan Himchan?" Pinta Junsu memelas.

Jaejoong menatap Hyungnya itu sebentar. Kemudian melihat ke arah dua namja yang kerepotan membawa barang-barang belanjaannya. Ia melihat keringat sebesar biji-biji jagung di dahi dan leher kedua pengawalnya itu.

Jung Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak saat melihat wajah kedua pengawalnya yang tampak kepayahan, padahal dirinya tidak tahu bahwa wajahnya sendiri sudah sangat pucat.

Benar saja, tidak lama setelah mentertawakan penderitaan Jung Hyun dan Himchan, tubuh namja cantik itu limbung dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, yang membuat Kim Junsu terpekik kaget.

Dengan segera ia menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang hampir ambruk ke lantai Mall besar itu, dan memerintahkan kedua pengawalnya untuk segera membopong namja cantik itu ke mobil.

.

.

Jung Yunho melangkahkan kakinya sebesar yang ia bisa agar cepat sampai ke ruangan tempat istrinya dirawat. Ia begitu panik saat mendapat berita bahwa Jaejoong dilarikan ke rumah sakit, karena pingsan setelah kelelahan shopping enam jam non stop bersama adik angkatnya Junsu dan dua pengawalnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar ia membuka pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong dan menghambur mendekat ke arah ranjang tempat istrinya berbaring.

"Boojae.." panggilnya pada Jaejoong yang terpejam.

"Ssshh.. Hyung, jangan terlalu ribut. Biarkan Joongie tidur. Dia kelelahan dan …"

"Dan apa suie?" tanya Yunho panik.

Junsu membekap mulutnya, ia hampir kelepasan. "Oppsss.. kau tanya saja pada Joongie nanti ketika ia sudah bangun." Jawab Junsu lalu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Yunho melongo begitu sadar bahwa namja imut bertubuh semok itu sudah melesat kabur, sebelum menjelaskan kalimatnya barusan.

"Ngggghh.." namja cantik itu terbangun karena suara berisik Yunho dan Junsu.

"Boo.." sapa Yunho sumringah begitu melihat mata indah itu kembali terbuka.

"Bear…" panggil Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada suara khawatir bercampur kesal. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan kalap." Omel Yunho.

Jaejoong tertunduk dan mempoutkan bibirnya, dengan gerakan pelan ia mengusap perutnya dan berkata, "Baby, uri Appa marah." Bisiknya kepada dirinya.

Yunho mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Boojae…apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho yang mulai kebingungan.

"Baby, lihat wajah Appamu, dia terliihat bodoh, nde. Kekeke.." Jaejoong terkekeh kecil sambil masih mengusap-ngusap perutnya.

"Boojae.. Apa kau…" tanya Yunho tertahan, lidahnya seakan tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya,. Takut bahwa apa yang diharapkannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa, apa bear?" goda Jaejoong.

"Apa kau ... hamil?" tanya Yunho penuh harap-harap cemas.

Jung Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya imut. "Nde." Jawabnya dengan nada suara mengayun.

Jung Yunho membelalakan matanya selebar-lebarnya, "kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Aku hamil, bear. Usia baby sudah 4Minggu. "

Jung Yunho membuka mulutnya, menganga lebar karena terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja istri cantiknya katakan.

GREPPPPP..

"Terimakasih sayang.. terima kasih…" Yunho tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Sempat terpikir untuk lari-lari di jalan raya dan mengumumkan kepada seluruh warga bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah dari baby yang tengah berada di dalam kandungan, hasil buah cintanya bersama istri cantiknya Jung Jaejoong.

Air mata kebahagiaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mata musangnya, ia kecupi wajah istrinya berkali-kali sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih'. Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong memang terlahir dan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan, tidak peduli bagaimana kisah mereka diawali, mereka akan berakhir sebagai sepasang. Sepasang insan manusia yang diliputi sebuah anugrah Tuhan bernama, Cinta. Cinta yang abadi dan tidak akan tergantikan.

.

.

Kandungan Jung Jaejoong sudah memasuki bulan kelima, saat suaminya mulai berhasil mengembalikan satu persatu asset kepemilikan Kim Corporation ke tangan namja cantik itu. Sedangkan keberadaan Kim Young Min sendiri tidak diketahui dengan pasti. Ia sedang menjadi incaran pihak kepolisian dan seluruh team FBI. Jung Yunho sudah menguak semua bukti kejahatan yang telah dilakukannya, dan Yunho sendiri juga tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Kim Young Min

Namja cantik yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya di lingkungan suami tampannya itu mulai beradaptasi dengan kehidupan para Mafia, ia mulai belajar caranya bernegosiasi dengan lawan, membuat conclusion, dan bahkan ia mulai belajar caranya menggunakan pistol. Awalnya Jung Yunho menentang keinginan istri cantiknya untuk belajar menembak. Namun Jung Jaejoong adalah seorang yang keras kepala dan semenjak masa kehamilannya Jung Jaejoong menjadi ratusan kali lebih keras kepala.

Hari ini Jaejoong merengek ingin ikut suaminya bernegosiasi dengan mafia asal Brazil tentang peralihan kepemilikan 'Black Carbonado Diamond', tahukah kalian bahwa Jaejoonglah yang memohon pada suaminya untuk memiliki Diamond paling berharga di dunia itu, dan memaksa ingin ikut langsung dalam proses pemindah tanganan benda yang menjadi ngidamnya itu.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho masuk ke sebuah area pergudangan di ujung selatan Saõ Paulo, Brazil. Sebuah area yang sangat gersang dan terlihat mati. Organisasi gelap menjalar bagaikan sulur merambat di kota ini. Begitu kuat dan kejam.

Mobil mereka berhenti disalah satu bangunan gudang yang paling besar yang ada disana. Beberapa mobil yang mengawal mereka juga sudah terparkir rapi disana. Penjagaan kali ini dilakukan dengan sangat ketat, terutama penjagaan terhadap keselamatan namja cantik yang sedang mengandung calon mafia junior itu.

Yunho terus saja merangkul namja cantik itu, "Jangan jauh- jauh dariku." Bisik Yunho di telinga istrinya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar ke arah suaminya, senyum yang sangat cantik. Sejak ia hamil, Jaejoong memang semakin sering tersenyum dan semakin terlihat bersinar..

Salah satu anak buah mafia Brazil itu membukakan gerbang gudang tersebut dan mempersilakan pasangan suami istri itu masuk dan bertemu dengan Bos mereka. Dengan langkah yang begitu angkuh Yunho masuk kedalam ruangan, jemarinya tetap bertautan erat dengan jemari mungil milik Jaejoong.

"Bem-Vindo, Mr. Jung." sapa suara yang lumayan berat yang menyambut kedatangan mereka..

Yunho mengangguk kecil.

"Silahkan duduk..." Ujar namja itu sambil kembali duduk sofa empuk kebesarannya.

Dua sofa lain sudah disiapkan oleh bawahan mafia asal Brazil itu. Yunho melirik sofa yang terlihat mahal itu, Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tampaknya keberadaan Jaejoong cukup menarik perhatian mafia berusia lanjut yang menjadi lawan transaksi Jung Yunho kali ini. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang memandang lapar ke arah Jaejoong. Jung Yunho yang menyadari hal itu langsung menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Meskipun sempat kaget, Jaejoong segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas kedua paha Yunho sambil sengaja mengalungkan tangannya melingkari leher jenjang suaminya. Ia sudah pandai dan cepat membaca situasi, karena jujur saja ia juga sudah merasa risih terus menerus ditatapi sejak tadi.

"Bisa, kita mulai transaksinya sekarang?" tanya Yunho dingin, ia mulai gerah dengan kelakuan mafia bau tanah dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Mari kita mulai transaksinya." Ujar mafia Brazil itu sambil matanya tetap memandangi Jaejoong dengan sangat intens.

Setelah transaksi _Black Diamond_ itu berhasil dilakukan, Yunho terburu-buru menarik Jaejoong kembali ke mobil. Untuk segera kembali ke helicopter yang menunggu mereka di pusat kota. Di tengah perjalanan, setelah agak jauh dari tempat transaksi tadi, Yunho terlihat menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya, "Ledakkan gudang tadi. Pastikan laki-laki tua tidak tahu diri itu mati."

Jaejoong tahu Yunhonya tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia hanya tertawa sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya lembut, 'Baby, uri Appa keren sekali, eoh?' batinnya.

.

.

Setelah lama menjadi buronan, akhirnya Jung Yunho mulai mendapat titik terang tentang keberadaan Kim Young Min, bahkan anak buahnya yang bergabung dengan team FBI pimpinan Shim Changmin sudah berhasil menangkapnya.

Lagi-lagi atas permintaan istri cantiknya, Kim Young Min tidak di serahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Dan tidak ada yang bisa melawan kekuasaan seorang Jung, bahkan pihak kepolisian sekalipun. Kim Young Min dibawa ke sebuah ruang eksekusi yang pengap, disana ia dihajar habis oleh Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun dan juga Jung Yunho sampai babak belur, tapi ia sengaja dibiarkan tetap hidup dan belum dibunuh.

Dengan dibantu Junsu, namja cantik yang kandungannya sudah berusia lanjut dan perutnya sudah semakin membesar itu menyusul suaminya ke ruang eksekusi, tempat Pamannya berada. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kim Young Min yang sudah dalam keadaan tidak berdaya dengan tubuh berdarah-darah dan kedua tangannya yang diikat kuat di kursi. Namja cantik itu menangis ketika melihat wajah namja jahanam tersebut. Jung Jaejoong bukan menangisi keadaan mengenaskan sang paman. Ia menangisi perbuatan bejat yang telah dilakukan namja itu terhadap keluarganya. Obsesi gila sang paman demi menguasai harta kekayaan keluarganya yang menjadikannya manusia tidak berperasaan.

Yunho merengkuh dan membawa namja cantik itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Yunho tahu, Jaejoong ingin membunuh Kim Young Min dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kau yakin kuat melakukannya, sayang? Kalau tidak sanggup, jangan di paksakan." Saran Yunho lembut. Ia mengecupi pipi istrinya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia yakin bisa melakukannya. Kemudian ia menengadahkan tangannya pada Yunho dan meminta benda besi itu.

Dengan tekad penuh Jaejoong mengarahkan moncong pistol itu tepat ke arah jantung laki-laki yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya, dan membuat orang tuanya tidak bisa melihat kehadiran cucu mereka di dunia. Dengan pemikiran itu, amarah Jung Jaejoong semakin membuncah, dan ….

"Ini untuk pembalasan kematian kedua orang tuaku.."

**DOOOOOORRRRRRR… **

Satu tembakan tepat di jantung Kim Young Min.

.

"Ini untuk kebencian dan dendamku padamu..,"

**DOORRRRRRRRRRRRR…**

Satu tembakan lagi di bagian kepala Kim Young Min..

.

Jung Jaejoong baru saja akan menarik pelatuk pistol itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, namun tangannya bergetar hebat. Yunho menarik turun, tangan istri cantiknya itu dan mengambil pistol dari tangan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

"Sudah sayang, sudah cukup. Dia sudah mati." Bisik Yunho lembut.

Namja cantik itu terisak keras, ia membiarkan dirinya melepas semua kebencian dan dendam yang selama ini ia rasakan dengan menangis sepuasnya. Jung Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dengan sangat erat, tangisan Jaejoong semakin melemah sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tumbang dalam pelukan Yunho yang memang sudah berjaga-jaga dengan kemungkinan istrinya yang akan jatuh pingsan. Dengan sigap, Yunho mengangkat tubuh istri cantiknya itu _bridal sytle_ keluar dari tempat gelap dan pengap itu, lalu menyerahkan urusan selanjutnya kepada Shim Changmin.

Jung Yunho memerintahkan Jung Hyun agar membawa mobilnya menjauhi lingkungan yang terisolir itu. Ia duduk di belakang, dengan Jaejoong yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

_'Sayangku, Jung Jaejoong, kau adalah namja terhebat yang ku kenal. Terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam kehidupanku, Terima kasih karena telah mengajari aku tentang kelembutan dan cinta.'_ Jung Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dalam.

"Tuhan, ijinkan kami merasakan kebahagiaan ini selamanya." Doa Yunho dalam hatinya.

.

.

- THE END –

Tamat woy.. *tebar confetti* hehehe.. sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih kepada semua reviewers, favoriters, dan followers FF **Mafia Jung, I LOVE YOU! ** yang selalu mendukung dan mensupport aku, sepertinya aku akan hiatus dulu mempublish FF, karena 'something' yang membuat aku agak ngedown, tapi tenang aja, aku tetep ngedraft ide-ide yang kadang muncul tiba-tiba. Biar sekali update langsung banyak dan kilat. (kebiasaanku emang gitu, makanya jangan heran kalau aku ngupdate FF suka cepet banget) hehehe..

Terimakasih kepada seluruh favoriters, followers, dan reviewers:

3kjj, Beautiful Beast'98, Cho Sungkyu, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, DarkLiliy, Dennis Park, aiumax, chidorasen, depdeph, hanasukie, indahtara14, jae sekundes, joongmax, jung aiko, junghyo289, kim anna shinotsuke, kitybear, manyulz, nickeYJcassie, paradisaea Rubra, AKASIA CHEONSA, Jaejung Love, Jejevan, Lady Ze, My beauty jeje, sirayuki Gia, Clein cassie, irengiovanny, Casshipper Jung, runashine88, sakuranatsu90, snowdrop1272, tinaff359, toki4102, xena hwang, zulazhoe, EMPEROR-NUNEO, Himawari23, MalaLee, Kim Eun Seob, NaeKyu, OresamaRei, Park July, Taeripark, UMeWookie, UnnieDongsaeng, WineMing, Youleebitha, Zora Fujoshi, L HyeMi, rnye, TitaniumSP, YunHolic, dejoker, demikyu, lovejeje, meirah.1111, qee, tinaff359, yolyol, yoon HyunWoon, zahraclouds, rie, cindyshim07, henyani, Jung Jaehyun, dew90, I was a dreamer, AliveYJ, kkim vinansia, 6002nope, Choi Hyun Gi, jaena, Diin Cassha, runashine88, Jaelupme, vermilion, gwansim84, jaejae, Yunjae Lovers, t, meybi, ShinJiWo920202, chibiechan01, junghyo289, Vic89, my yunjaechun, angels91, DiniYunjae, aihara irie, Maliza steffhanni, vivi, putri, mimi2806, Dea Yunjae, mega, hi-jj91, Michelle Jung, Minnie95, YJS, fauzia, Yunjae's baby, abilhikmah, BambiJung, Next, BigEastT, gothiclolita89, leeChunnie, ShinnaJaejoong, holepink, keybin, rimadsung, wennycassiopeia, heeli, hikari Vongola, viekrungysweetpumpkin, dipa woon, JJEJEEIND, YunJae kid, Liaohuanie, dan para guest yang berbahagia.

Follow twitterku aja kalau kangen: KimsLovey

Kekekeke~


End file.
